The Adventures of Andromeda Black
by Pigwidgeon1706
Summary: The fascinating tale of Andromeda Black, second daughter to Cygnus and Druella Black, and her never ending struggle to ward off the positive advances of one Ted Tonks as well as other menial things such as life threatening secrets and near death experiences due to boredom and other such things. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another fanfic… Well, kind of. I'm planning for this to be a collection of one shots about Andromeda and Ted. The idea is that the stories follow on from each other but I'm not planning to upload these on specific days or to a specific deadline Hopefully, there won't be too long a gap between each story. That being said, I hope you stick around for all of them and enjoy what I plan on being a small series!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me so therefore I do not own the characters. Her genius is what has enabled me to begin my dabbles in story writing so only the storyline is my own (this extends to all my chapters). There may be some OC characters along the way but believe me it'll be probably quite obvious to you Potterheads when I've invented someone.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Entry One**

The Order of the Phoenix meetings were never exactly what I would count as fascinating. Perhaps I could indulge my colleagues and call them enlightening but as to being something to keep one awake during long hours of the night they would never hold trumps against a raindrop falling down a pane of glass or a clock hand moving around a clock face. I was not exactly fascinating either but I flattered myself enough to say that my conversation would not threaten to bore my companion or companions to death. The meetings were particularly dull when certain people had been elected to speak but I would not do them the disservice of mentioning them by name should they discover my regard for them and be too offended to exist in my presence. Dull they certainly were but their work was deemed necessary by Albus Dumbledore so perhaps their speeches were not such a waste of time after all.

Each Order meeting took place around the same large oak table in the same abandoned warehouse that it had since my first appearance at their headquarters. Most people even occupied the same seat each time and should anyone attempt to take their space they would be met with a scowl from Mad-Eye Moody, who always sat at the head of the table glowering at everyone and everything. Although he was not the most agreeable of people, he had great deal of experience in the field and as such had instantly gained my respect upon meeting him.

In my boredom and in an attempt to prevent my eyes from glazing over entirely, I moved my gaze away from the speaker and a little away along the opposite side of the table. My eyes landed on Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was listing intently though his eyes drifted. Kingsley and I had been friends since our sixth year at Hogwarts after we had entered our first NEWT year and been assigned seats beside one another in our Transfiguration lessons. We had never crossed paths before that point which was understandable considering I, Andromeda Black, was a member of Slytherin royalty and therefore accompanied to all my classes by at least three other Slytherin comrades, who were there to make sure no one beneath me so much as dared look at me.

But in my sixth year, when my elder sister Bella left school and decided to reveal her psychotic madness to an audience larger than that of the student body, my regard as the Slytherin queen was heightened but people grew fearful of me, fearful enough to obey my orders and leave me to wander freely. My bodyguards had been present at the insistence of Bella and no one ever challenged my elder sister, who in her time at Hogwarts had been the Queen of Slytherin. As her younger sister, I was a Slytherin princess and when she completed schooling her title was automatically handed to me. But I was an unknown in a sense. Being the spitting image of my elder sister, except that should anyone care to look they would notice that my hair was an extremely dark brown and her hair was black not to mention I had matching brown eyes and hers the exact same black as her hair, people suspected me as being just as mad and cruel as Bella or perhaps as gifted in the powers of persuasion and cunning as my younger sister Narcissa, who was well known for getting others to do exactly what she wanted. However, I, perhaps because I was a middle sibling, was not outspoken nor was I sociable. I did not attempt to influence others or threaten to curse them and their families. But my distance gave me an air of mystery which made most of my peers fear me more than either of my sisters and I had the added advantage of generally being mistaken for my elder sister. When I had sat down beside Kingsley I had expected him to be the same as everyone else but I had been mistaken. He was not one to talk a lot which suited me greatly as I disliked chatter and when he did vocalise his thoughts they were always measured, calm and considered. We were similar in many ways as neither if us spoke often and neither of us made rash decisions. It was soon clear we would become firm friends and I grew to trust him more than I had ever thought I would trust anyone other than myself.

'And with that plan I think we could catch You-Know-Who.' concluded one of the cretins, who I thought might be called Sturgis Podmore. Murmuring broke out between the other Order members and Kingsley caught my eye. I could tell we were of the same mind and I nodded my head slightly before looking at Dumbledore, who was muttering Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall. The three of their expressions betrayed no particular insight so I moved on to observe Fleamont and Euphemia Potter conversing in low voices. I did not have a high regard for many of my fellow members but when most of the Order were still convinced after I'd been a member for almost 2 years that I was actually Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) I felt justified in my dislike for them. However, for some reason unbeknownst to anyone but themselves, the Potters liked me and because of the lack of disdainful looks cast in my direction from their persons I did not view them as part of the idiot collection. Mr and Mrs Potter were clearly in agreement and I considered what their view on the matter might be.

Next to the Potters sat Fabian and Gideon Prewett. The two red-headed males were two years older than me but had the maturity of my cousin Sirius, who was 11 years of age. As far as I could tell, they lived to cause mayhem and loved nothing more than pretending to be one another. But I would admit that they could cause some brilliant distractions when required – if one could get them to be serious for long enough however. I always deemed it a miracle that they managed to keep their mouths shut for an entire meeting when they usually found it so difficult. I was quite unfortunate, really, that they were unable to maintain this silence outside of meetings.

Podmore seated himself as Ted Tonks rose from his chair. Edward 'Ted' Tonks had also been in my year at school but unlike Kingsley, I didn't like him. He was always so cheerful and enjoyed nothing better than wittering on in one's ear when working together in class. I had sat beside him on a few occasions and every time I had begun to wonder if I knew more about the constantly smiling Hufflepuff than I did about myself. He also liked to hug people and although he hadn't hugged me, he always attempted to talk to me after Order meetings. Really, he was far too happy.

'Thanks, Sturgis.' Tonks grinned at the room at large and thumped Podmore on the back. I kept my face neutral and uninterested, being cold and distant was my speciality, even though everyone else was watching the new speaker with rapt attention. It always occurred to me how odd it was that everyone else liked Tonks; I supposed he was a likeable person but far too irritating to befriend. And yet at school he'd always been popular just as he was now. Perhaps the concept of so many friends was alien to me after being considered Slytherin royalty for so long and the only people who were friendly towards me were hoping to gain something by association. Yet Tonks took his popularity in his stride and even Kingsley classed him as a friend. The two were Aurors together after all and had most likely been in several dangerous situations in one another's company. It was difficult to avoid friendship after being put in such extremes with a person; especially if that person was Ted Tonks, who insisted on trying to make friends with everyone… Including me. 'It was a brilliant idea and I like your thinking but…maybe…it would be…difficult to achieve it.'

'Catching You-Know-Who was never going to be easy.' Podmore reasoned and I considered speaking but then decided I was enjoying watching Tonks squirm uncomfortably far too much. I leaned back in my chair so that I had a better view of his awkward expression. This really was far too entertaining to interrupt.

'That's true… However, we would…be risking a lot for – for a plan that-'

'There was always going to be risk.' Podmore said jovially and winked roguishly at the rest of the table. I glanced at Moody and observed his torn expression. He seemed to be deliberating between cutting in and shouting at Podmore or leaving Tonks to keep talking to him which would take an age before Podmore's puny brain was able to comprehend what Tonks was trying to tell him. Dumbledore's face simply showed the amusement I felt and McGonagall's mouth had formed its infamous thin line. Looking around at my other colleagues it was clear that no one was intent on speaking, foreshadowing a long and tedious meeting attempting to inform Podmore of what it was obvious everyone felt about his plan.

'Yes…but…' Tonks wrung his hands nervously and I decided that if I was to return home for enough sleep before work I would have to speak.

'What I believe Tonks is trying to say is,' I drawled. The arrival of my voice had an instantaneous effect on those sitting around the table as they all began muttering to one another. Podmore shot me a vile look and I overheard one of the Prewett twins whisper 'The snake has awoken,' before they both promptly began snickering quietly. None of their murmurings particularly bothered me as I had received such a reception from the moment Kingsley and I had stepped into the warehouse after Dumbledore invited us to an Order meeting. I was not popular amongst the Order being a Black and because when I did contribute my own view point I was usually harsh in doing so. Unlike Tonks, I was not one to spare people's feelings a thought when being direct had a much larger chance of being understood instantly. 'That the Dark Lord would not be so foolhardy as to fall into such a simple and pathetic trap. We would at most catch a few mediocre Death Eaters which would be of little benefit to us and of no consequence to the Dark Lord. All your plan would achieve would be alerting both our enemies and the rest of the world to our existence. Our anonymity is our greatest asset and such a plan would lose us the only upper hand we have.'

The silence that filled the abandoned warehouse after I'd finished speaking was reminiscent of any other time I had spoken in a meeting as the slow brains of most of my colleagues took an age to process what I'd said. The more intelligent brains would wait patiently for the others to catch up and avoid making eye contact with anyone. Tonks sat down and sent a grateful smile in my direction. I did not smile back.

'Andromeda makes a valid point.' Moody's gruff voice was clearly audible over the hush of the warehouse. 'Action is not a suitable solution at this moment in time. Working behind the scenes gives us much greater power than being out in the open. In numbers, Voldemort surpasses us greatly and we cannot risk revealing our existence to him.'

There was a general murmur of assent though many did not look pleased by the prospect of once again remaining in the shadows as the Dark Lord and his followers skilfully brought fear into the hearts and minds of Wizarding Britain.

'I think that concludes our meeting for this evening.' Dumbledore rose to his feet and seconds later everyone mimicked him. The volume talk increased greatly as most milled around for a while chatting to one another about this and that. I pulled on my coat and began to make my way to the door in an attempt to avoid Tonks' usual confrontation but Dumbledore caught my arm as I passed him. 'Andromeda, I'd like a word.' He led me to the side of the room and I waited for him to speak. 'I have decided your accompaniment to Knockturn Alley will be Ted Tonks this time around.' I kept my face determinately blank but inside I was fuming. My usual companion was Kingsley because I trusted him and he was also a pureblood meaning he attracted less attention when we walked along the heavily Dark Arts orientated street. Tonks was a Muggle-born and therefore would be a huge hindrance in keeping a low profile. Not to mention, he talked far too much. 'I'm afraid Kingsley is predisposed that day and I am extremely conscious of the dangers of walking through Knockturn Alley alone.' I always had the sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore could break through my occlumency.

'You and I both know my presence will not be the problem.' I replied coldly and we both glanced towards Tonks, who was laughing with the Prewett twins.

'Perhaps not, Andromeda, but I'd rather not risk it.' His piercing blue eyes seemed to be staring right through my very being. I did not grace him with a response and nodded curtly before turning on my heel and striding purposefully from the room. Outside, the air was cool and the sky clear with millions of stars dotted across it. The Blacks had always had a strange obsession with naming their offspring after stars or galaxies so I supposed it was not unexpected that I found the night sky slightly mesmerising. It was far more constant than people and I always valued reliability.

Around the abandoned warehouse was a protective shield preventing anyone without an invitation entering or finding the building. I walked outside the boundary of this spell and closed my eyes. Spinning on the spot, I Disapparated and rematerialized outside my front door. I always placed a wedge of wood between the door and door frame so that if it had fallen out I would know someone had entered my house. The wood, however, had remained in place and after unlocking my door with my wand and walking into my hallway, I replaced the wedge and closed the door behind me. I did of course use magic to safeguard my house but one could never be too careful and spells could be disabled or fed false information. It was late and after a completely pointless Order meeting all I wanted was to fall asleep so I went up my staircase and into my bedroom where I collapsed onto my bed without even troubling to change into my nightgown.

* * *

I awoke with the sunrise feeling as though I hadn't slept at all and stumbled bleary-eyed into my ensuite bathroom. The bathroom was made mainly of white marble and all handles, taps and shower heads were silver with emeralds incrusted in them. I washed in front of my sink with cold water, Blacks were meant to be strong aristocrats after all, and dressed quickly. My hair was always kind enough to be vaguely acceptable at all times which perhaps came from the rumoured Veela blood lingering in the generations of the Sacred Twenty-eight. I did not doubt that rumour to be true for my younger sister Narcissa was the embodiment of what a Veela supposedly was; her beautiful blonde hair certainly indicated our lineage.

Hastily, I ate my breakfast and glanced at the large grandfather clock that resided proudly in my oversized dining room. The clock hands were black serpents with emeralds for eyes and although I was generally quite fond of my clock, it was not something to come across during the twilight period as the snakes possessed the uncanny ability of looking alive when moonlight hit them. I washed up my dishes and then grabbed my bag and coat before hurrying out of the house. I Apparated into the St Mungos' lobby and walked quickly along a corridor into a spotless white laboratory. Tying up my hair, I deposited my things in the small cubby hole labelled Andromeda Black and made my way over to my personal desk.

I worked in the St Mungos Research Laboratory and there, alongside my work colleagues, I experimented to create new cures and improved old ones as well as investigating diseases and counter curses for Dark Art inflicted wounds. It was fascinating work and a job that did not require me to be sociable although my fellow researchers enjoyed gossiping with one another while they worked. Perhaps that was why I was so much more efficient than they were as I didn't have any distractions. I was also a stickler for cleanliness and organisation so I always knew exactly where all my samples, tools and ingredients were unlike my colleagues, who without fail would spend a good 2 hours in total in their day running around frantically attempting to find something or other.

Just as with the Order, most suspected me of being Bellatrix Lestrange and those that didn't still felt that being a Black made me untrustworthy. They were all convinced I was simply there to poison the whole wizarding population, though I had never given them any reason to believe so, and avoided talking to me at all costs. This suited me perfectly well and I had been treated with that attitude by far too many people to be fazed by it.

My work day was uneventful and simply comprised of my analysing of several infected tissue samples. None of these examinations came to any particular conclusions but I wasn't concerned and stored them away safely before making my way out of the Laboratory. As was the case every day, I was the first to arrive at work and the last to leave so that the St Mungos staff had already switched to their night shift as I left. I was invited to my parent's house for dinner so I transfigured my work clothes into something more formal before Apparating to their front garden.

I walked up the drive of my family house taking in its grey stone walls and barred top windows. As a child growing up the house had always felt more of a fortress than a home and my parents had been more emotionless warriors than a mother and father. I noticed Narcissa's bedroom light was still glowing bright and I could see her silhouette sitting at her writing desk; she was most likely penning another long letter to her fiancé Lucius Malfoy. The dining room too emitted light though it was dim but I could still observe the room inside. The large, impressive windows displayed my mother shouting at the family house elf Pooky, who was setting the table. Suddenly, the desire to turn back flitted into my mind but I ignored it, fixed my blank expression into place and trudged up to the front door. Using the sliver serpent door knocker, I knocked and through the heavy oak door I heard the muffled sound of more screeching on my mother's part. Seconds ticked by and then the sound of small shuffling feet reached my ears. The door creaked open.

'Mistress Andromeda!' Pooky squeaked and moved out of the way so I could enter the threshold. My mother stood haughty faced in the doorway into the dining room and observed me scornfully. I instantly straightened my posture and made sure to walk with extra elegance. 'Pooky take Mistress' coat.' I would have put away my coat myself but the chance of my mother's disapproving gaze was not a welcoming prospect. So, I reluctantly handed my coat to Pooky, who scurried off, and I turned slowly to my mother.

'Andromeda.' She looked down her aristocratic nose at me and I curtsied.

'Mother.' I responded in an indifferent tone.

'Your father is still in his study.' my mother informed me. I said nothing. 'And your sister is in her boudoir. Perhaps you could tell Narcissa that dinner will soon be served.' I curtsied once more and made my way up the grand staircase, passing the first floor, and stepping out on the second floor's landing. This floor contained my sisters and I's suites, two of which were now uninhabited. Bella and I's rooms faced the back of the house, and the large grounds, whilst Narcissa favoured the rooms with the view of the drive. When we'd been too young to attend family balls and dinners, we would always take up residence in her bedroom and watch all the finely dressed ladies and gentlemen arrive. But the fun had worn off when Bella began attending them and it was just Narcissa and I watching from a window knowing that our sister was dancing downstairs. Bella always made sure to tell us all about the party afterwards and enjoyed nothing more than evoking Narcissa's jealous silence and when she began to describe the dresses Narcissa would storm out of the room. That was Bella's favourite part because she enjoyed the power she had over her youngest sister. She'd never attempted to irritate me as she knew the most exciting reaction she'd receive from me would be a raised eyebrow.

I knocked gently on Narcissa's door and opened it quietly. She was still writing her latest novella addressed to her fiancé and didn't look up when I entered. Patiently, I waited for her to finish and examined my nails for a source entertainment while I listened to her quill speedily scratching across the parchment.

Eventually, her letter came to an end and she rolled it up into a scroll before tying it with a black velvet ribbon. Then she attached it to the leg of her eagle owl and brought it over to her window. The majestic bird took off and soared into the night bearing its lengthy piece of writing. Narcissa finally stopped ignoring my presence and turned to face me.

'Dromeda.' A smile graced her face. She moved towards me and squeezed my hand fondly. The Black family did not indulge in affectionate gestures such as embraces and therefore my sisters and I had settled for hand squeezes.

'Cissy.' I did not smile but I squeezed her hand back.

'Is dinner ready?' she asked and I nodded. Narcissa let out a loud sigh and glanced once at her window before beginning to leave her room. I followed her silently. 'Lucius has been so busy lately that we haven't seen each other in person for two weeks now. At least we can content ourselves with seeing one another each day when we return to Hogwarts.' She smiled with her eyes shining with obvious excitement.

We reached the dining room and curtsied to both our parents before taking our seats. As the food arrived, my father addressed me directly.

'So, Andromeda, how has work been for you?' he asked as he received his plate. Pooky handed it to him with slightly trembling fingers, which I noted were all recently bandaged, and then scurried to give my mother hers. Narcissa accepted her plate with a contemptuous glance at our house elf and I took mine with a perfectly cold expression as I felt my parents' eyes glower in my direction.

'Nothing too strenuous.' I said expressionlessly and began cutting my piece of beef.

'Good, good.' My father seemed satisfied by my response and I contented myself to chew some of my meal. He turned his attention to Narcissa.

'And, Narcissa, have you heard from Lucius? I was hoping to discuss some business matters with him.' I heard my mother's disapproving intake of breath.

'Must you talk of business at the dinner table, dear?' My mother was a stickler for propriety and etiquette. To her, discussing such things as business matters at the dinner table in the company of ladies was a blatant disregard for their supposed delicate female ears.

'I was simply curious.' Although my father smiled indulgently at her, it did not reach his eyes which remained cold and filled with malice.

'Lucius is well, father. He writes every day and I have reason to believe he is purchasing me a manor in France as a gift.' Narcissa and my mother smiled at one another girlishly. 'Have I not the most generous fiancé?'

'Indeed, my dear.' My father took a sip of wine and nodded in her direction which in regards to him was as good as an affectionate gesture. 'Lucius will make a fine husband.'

'We must begin searching for your wedding dress.' my mother said. She adored dress shopping and had an entire room in our house dedicated to her numerous ball gowns and evening dresses. Narcissa rivalled her love of spending but at present my mother still outstripped her in number of purchases. 'I had Pooky book you an appointment at Twilfitt and Tattings.'

'You'll come, won't you, Dromeda?' Narcissa asked and I bowed my head. 'Bella must be there also as we all were present for her dress fitting.' Sometimes Narcissa still seemed to be a child in the way she expected everyone to make time for her. However, her attitude was to be expected with her being the youngest daughter in an extremely rich, spoiled family and she was also engaged to an excessively rich and doting fiancé.

The evening wore on with talk generally revolving around Narcissa and Lucius so I was not expected to speak at all. We eventually retired into the lounge but after an hour of listening to my mother and Narcissa discuss wedding dress bodices I bade them all goodnight and left the room. I did not, however, head straight to the front door. Rather, with a furtive look around, I made my way down into the kitchens where Pooky sat minding the hem of one of my father's favourite robes. She leapt to her feet upon hearing my footsteps and fiddled nervously with one of her bat like ears as I entered. I didn't say anything but moved across the room, reaching her in two strides, and gently holding her fingers out towards me. Wordlessly, I removed her bandages and healed the harsh burns covering her long knobbly fingers with my wand.

'Pooky is thanking Mistress Andromeda.' Pooky bowed low and without saying anything I swept from the room and from the house.

* * *

The next evening, I left work at precisely 6.36 pm and Apparated to a spot on Diagon Alley that was just outside Gringotts Bank. The Goblin on guard in front of the grand front doors eyed me crossly and then took in my facial features. Evidently, he mistook me for Bella and instantly bowed low, averting his gaze with wide terrified eyes. I did not enter the bank, however, but walked towards a small apothecary. A witch examining a barrel of eels eyes squeaked at the sight of me and practically ran from the shop, almost dropping her bags of shopping in haste. A small laugh bubbled out of me as I watched her start jogging instead as she began to run out of breath. I glanced beside me to see two grown wizards cowering by a wall and I twirled my wand between my fingers. One of them screamed and dragged their friend up the street and out of sight. I personally had no qualms with petrifying innocent civilians – if the world was going to insist on constantly confuse me with my sister I would at least amuse myself with it.

The next person near me was unfortunately not someone I could scare away. Tonks strolled towards me, already beaming in my direction, and I felt my insides squirm with displeasure. He ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak. I prepared myself for the wave of positivity.

'Dromeda!' he cried, happily. 'You and me working together at last!' His enthusiasm always concerned me. 'I also wanted to thank you for last meeting – you really saved me there. I was trying to tell Sturgis but I couldn't and you just… Wow!' I was tempted to pull his hood up in an effort to silence him and remind him we were supposed to be keeping a low profile but somehow his miniscule brain realised this and he lifted his hood over his head. Tonks sent me a sheepish smile. 'Whoops… Guess I'm just excited!'

I really wanted to throttle him and his grinning face but I held myself back, knowing he'd probably just think I was being funny and laugh with his irritatingly loud laugh which was more of a roar than anything else. If Order meetings were anything to go by, making him laugh would just alert the entire cobbled street to our presence.

'Don't act like a Muggle-born.' I said shortly and stalked off into the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Tonks rushed after me, putting on an exaggerated strut and tilting his chin so high he couldn't see where he was going meaning I had to yank him roughly out of the way of a cart bearing a range of shrunken heads. Even after this event he continued with his ridiculous swagger and I pulled out my wand. With a few non-verbal spells I corrected his posture and walk and made his chin move down so that he was only just looking down at the world but not as absurdly as before.

'Thanks.' I had the feeling he grinned at me but I wasn't sure because I had already turned my attention back to the dark alley we were wandering down. There were very few people milling in the open street and those that were quickly looked away as they caught my eye. Most shops were shabby and displayed skulls, poisons and all manner of Dark Arts related objects. But the biggest, and least rundown, looking shop was one named Borgin and Burke's. This particular shop was our destination and I pushed open the door. The oily haired owner, Mr Borgin, bowed as he saw me and completely ignored Tonks, which suited me perfectly.

'Miss Andromeda.' he greeted. 'Another purchase I suppose.'

'Indeed.' I nodded. Tonks began to examine the things on display and made painfully obvious faces of disgust as he realised what terrible and terrifying abilities each item had.

'We've just had a new order in of amulets. Perhaps you'd like to see them.' Mr Borgin eagerly led me over to a gilded table covered in a wide variety of metal talismans and as I had on the many occasions I'd visited his shop, I slid on a pair of black kid gloves and examined a silver one with interest. 'Cursed to burn the flesh of the one wearing it.' he informed me and I nodded, tilting it slightly and holding it close to my face so that I could see the thin blurred layer clinging to the silver which clearly indicated the existence of a curse. Ever since I'd been a young girl I'd had a fascination with dark objects – never with the idea of causing pain with them but with the powerful spells that went into creating such intricately dangerous items. My knowledge of Dark objects had then developed into experiments to counter act their effects which soon became a recreational activity of mine. While others indulged in Quidditch or gardening, I would spend hours of my free time studying shrivelled hands that could crawl of their own accord and other such things. Mr Borgin had soon become a someone I saw regularly as I was forever in Borgin and Burke's purchasing something new and from my familiarity with the owner and his shop stemmed a job that Dumbledore bade me do.

'I'll take the silver amulet.' I murmured, still studying it closely.

'Of course.' he grovelled and with his wand levitated it to the counter. But he knew me well enough to not head to his till but into his back room as I generally continued to browse his items for a while sometimes choosing a second and third object to purchase also.

Tonks still wandered about the shelves wrinkling his nose at everything; he just didn't appreciate the complexity of magic that went into each individual piece. As the ignorant idiot he was, Tonks reached out his hand to touch an ornate opal necklace, which was clearly labelled that it was cursed. I slapped his hand out of the way and then wrenched it back as though burned despite my wearing gloves. The exposed part of my wrist had come in contact with his large hand and it had been so warm in comparison to my cold ones. Such a temperature difference had been extremely unexpected and I spared him a cold glance before browsing the shelves with my hands safely away from him.

The shop bell tinkled and I looked up to see a tall blond individual stroll into the shop. If I hadn't lifted my head I would have still known who had entered for the tapping of the individual's serpent topped cane on the stone floor of Borgin and Burke's was a quite obvious clue. Lucius Malfoy swept into the shop and Mr Borgin scurried out to meet him.

'Gooday, Mr Malfoy. Can I perh-'

'No, thank you, Borgin. I am simply here to see Andromeda.' Lucius smirked at me and made his way over, snubbing Tonks, who had at least had the brains to turn away so that his face was not visible.

'Lucius.' I looked him coldly in the eye.

'Narcissa wanted you to receive the engagement party invitation personally so I am here delivering it.' His smirk grew more amused. 'I thought I might find you here.'

'I am dining with Narcissa again tomorrow. Surely, she cou-'

'It was highly _important_ that you receive it today.' I suddenly realised what he was trying to hint to me. 'Missing such an _important_ event would not be taken kindly.' Lucius sneered and as I had expected, he did not hand me one envelope but two. I stowed both quickly into my coat pocket and did a mocking curtsey. 'It's been a pleasure as always, Andromeda.'

'Likewise.' And the Malfoy heir left the shop in the same arrogant manner he had arrived in. Lucius Malfoy was in Narcissa's year at school but we had nevertheless crossed one another's paths on several occasions. He had always had a high regard of my younger sister and this had only developed into something more as they grew older. But the couple's age was an issue as both had been underage when they declared their intent of marriage. However, Bella was already married to Rodolphus Lestrange at that point and her psychotic madness notorious so my parents were eager to hastily engage Narcissa despite her only being 16 at the time and if that engagement was to one of the wealthiest families of the Sacred Twenty-eight then that was merely an added bonus. My parents had, however, given up finding a possible husband for me as I was far to like Bella in appearance leading many to believe I had her same madness, which did not encourage the possibility of producing an heir. Narcissa looked different enough from either one of us to be spared from such fears but as alas I was not, no possible suitors were sent in my direction. My parents had accepted I would remain unmarried and have a career to keep me company though that did not stop them seating me with eligible bachelors at each ball I attended in the hope that perhaps one pureblood family would have a son willing to disregard the supposed insanity I had inherited from my sister.

I decided that nothing on display was particularly of interest and headed to the counter to pay for the amulet where Mr Borgin stood cursing Lucius under his breath. Handing over the correct coins, I produced a cloth from my coat pocket and wrapped the talisman in it carefully before putting it inside my coat for safe keeping. With my receipt came a large scroll of parchment which I also put away.

In exchange for my purchases, Mr Borgin would give me a list; he would give me a list of all the items purchased by people of interest in his shop since my last visit. This list I would give to Dumbledore, who would then make use of this information in whichever way he pleased. It had taken a great deal of persuasion to get Mr Borgin to agree to carry out this favour for the Order as he was heavily involved with supplying the Death Eaters and should the wrong person discover his list giving habits it would result in his death. But I was a valued customer and I knew as much about Dark objects as he did, if not more so, meaning he often asked for my opinion on new stock. We could trust him as much that he wouldn't tell the Death Eaters that we had been asking for the list unless someone directly asked him about it to which he would spill everything. So as long as we didn't give the Death Eaters reason to believe that he was supplying such information, the Order and Mr Borgin were safe.

I thanked Mr Borgin and indicated to Tonks that we could leave. The relief on his face was extremely noticeable and he grinned at me as we re-entered the dirty filled shopping street. It was much darker than when we had first walked through so we lit our wand tips. Despite the new sources of bluish light, Tonks still managed to fulfil his roll of idiotic oaf and tripped over a slightly loose cobble, crashing into a middle-aged witch's tray of rotting human teeth. She screeched angrily and began firing hex after hex in his direction so that he collapsed with many patches of blood appearing on the back of his robes. The witch only stopped when I lazily disarmed her and she took in my face, which was illuminated by the wand light, and Disapparated in fear. I barely had time to react to her sudden vanishing as Tonks let out a piteous moan and I turned my attention to him. Holding onto his arm tightly, I Apparated to my front door and quickly unlocked it, making sure to check the wedge of wood had been undisturbed.

I walked inside, levitating Tonks' writhing form in front of me, and closed the door before heading into my lounge. With my wand, I lowered him carefully onto my emerald green sofa and clicked my fingers. Both the fireplace and chandelier flickered into action and I rolled Tonks over. Peeling off his robes, I set about mending his wounds with ease and after a few seconds had finished. He had lost blood and it would not be safe for him to floo or Apparate alone so I levitated him once more up my staircase and into my spare bedroom having no desire to ask or find out where he lived. I placed him on the bed.

'You'll have to stay here tonight.' I informed him and conjured some sandwiches and a jug of water. Placing these on his bedside table, I clicked my finger and the bedside candle lighted itself. 'There are spare clothes in the wardrobe.' And then I left him.

* * *

I awoke next morning with a pounding headache and felt around my bedside cabinet for my painkilling potion. There was only a drop left in the glass bottle but it was all I needed. Once I was washed and dressed I headed with great reluctance into my kitchen suspecting that Tonks would be there, smiling. He wasn't however and I enjoyed a smile-free breakfast which I took my time in eating. I had no work today meaning once I'd sent Tonks home I would have the entire day to examine and experiment with my new amulet. I supposed I would have to deliver the list to Dumbledore also and read both my letters from Lucius. Letting out a small sigh, I headed back upstairs and knocked quietly on the guest bedroom door. There was no response so I cautiously opened the door hoping that perhaps Tonks had left in the early hours of the morning.

He hadn't.

I moved silently into the room and over to the four-poster bed where he slept soundly. To my horror, I discovered that he not only smiled when he was conscious but when he was fast asleep too; it was not a toothy smile and not particularly wide but it was a smile nonetheless. Unsure of how to wake him, I prodded him with my wand and he jerked awake. He was extremely tousle-haired and had some stumble growing on his ever-grinning cheeks. I looked at him coldly as his lips twitched upwards.

'Morning!' he said brightly and jumped out of bed with such alarming enthusiasm that I stepped back hastily. It seemed he had listened to my words of the night before as he had changed out of his robes and into a pair silken pyjama trousers, which had previously hung in the wardrobe, apparently without enough decency to wear the matching pyjama shirt also.

'Breakfast?' I offered and he nodded eagerly. Following me out of the room, Tonks began talking happily about the most pointless of topics.

'I had a dream last night about a huge panda moving in with me – I've always loved pandas. There definitely in my top ten favourite animals.' he blabbered and I held open the kitchen door for him without a word. 'I remember first seeing them in London Zoo with my parents and they were just so cool! I mean they look kind of threatening but in reality they're just really fluffy and sit around eating bamboo.' I searched in one of the cupboards and pulled out a china plate. 'Have you heard a panda sneeze? It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard – apart from that joke Fabian and Gideon told me about two hags and a warlock in a bar… That one's pretty funny. Did they tell you it? I feel like they've told everyone by now but it's just so good!' Did he have an off switch? I sincerely hoped so because I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Perhaps I could use a silencing charm… I summoned eggs and sausages out of my fridge and set each of them in their respective frying pans. The cracked eggshells I vanished and then I focused my attention on preparing the food. Unfortunately, Tonks was still talking. 'You know James Potter – Fleamont and Euphemia's son? Well, apparently the Prewett twins are his idol and he's already a little pranking genius. They were telling me all about him a few meetings ago. He sounds like a great kid. I think he's starting Hogwarts this year.' He paused for a breath and I savoured the momentary silence. 'Remember when we were first years? I loved my first year. Entering the Wizarding world was just amazing for me and I just knew then and there that's where I belonged. I suppose it was different for you being pureblood…'

I put the cooked sausages and fried egg onto the plate and handed it to Tonks with a glass of water. Thankfully, he was not one to talk with his mouth full and I was graced with 5 minutes of precious silence. But when he did finish eating, he simply declared he was going to get dressed and went back upstairs leaving me alone with peace and quiet in the kitchen. I really had no idea how Kingsley dealt with him at work.

Bewitching the dishes to wash themselves, I summoned the two envelopes Lucius had given me and opened the one clearly written by Narcissa first. Inside was indeed an invitation to her engagement party though the only new information was the specific start and end times; I had known the date for weeks purely because in her bedroom was a calendar first counting down the days until her engagement party and then to her wedding.

The second letter was much briefer and much less inviting but I respected the summons. They were indeed as important as Lucius had said and I knew better than to ignore them. I heard Tonks fall over in the hallway and hurriedly stuffed the second piece of parchment out of sight.

'Well, I'd better be heading home.' Tonks said as he came into the kitchen. I nodded, successfully concealing my delight, and showed him out. As soon as he was gone, I allowed myself a small celebratory dance and then regained my composure.

I headed into my library and fumbled around in a desk drawer until I pulled out the list Mr Borgin had given me. Making sure I also had my quickly stowed away letter, I left my house and Disapparated. I reappeared outside Honeydukes, the sweet shop in the village of Hogsmeade, and entered, attracting as little attention as possible so that I was able to slip past the counter and into the storage basement undetected. My eyes scanned the dusty floor and came to rest upon a stone where the dirt was slightly disturbed. I knelt before it and expertly removed it to reveal a dark passageway. Lowering myself into it, I replaced the stone over my head and lit my wand so that I could find my way along the secret tunnel.

It took about half an hour before the tunnel began moving upwards and I eventually reached the end where I climbed out of the statue of a one-eyed witch. Closing her hump, I strode swiftly through the corridors and knocked on McGonagall's office door. The start of the new Hogwarts school year was only days away so most staff members had already returned to their living quarters in the castle. She opened her door a minute later but did not seem surprised to see me.

'You wish the password to the Headmaster's office I assume.' she said shrewdly and I nodded, not at all perturbed that she knew the reason of my visit. 'Very well. It's _strawberry laces_.'

'Thank you.' I said and left. Dumbledore's office wasn't particularly far away and I reached it quickly. I gave the password to the ugly gargoyle which sprung to the side to reveal a revolving staircase. I had always harboured a dislike for gargoyles most likely due to the fact they generally resembled the many great aunts and great uncles I had known as a child. With a small sigh, I stepped onto one of the steps and waited for the staircase to carry me up to the landing. Once at the office door, I knocked and stood patiently as I awaited its opening. It opened a second later and I entered the threshold.

Dumbledore's office had always been filled with a manner of strange magical objects as well as a great many books. Ever since my first visit in first year, when Bella had beaten a Muggle-born in her year and I had been called as a witness, the large circular room had impressed me. There was something about his office that made me feel separate from the goings on of the outside world which in all honesty was quite refreshing.

'Andromeda, what can I do for you at such an early hour?' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as I walked over to his desk and handed over the list and the letter. He scanned through the list first, nodding approvingly. 'You have done well.' he congratulated and fixed me with an amused expression. 'Even with Ted Tonks to help you.' I said nothing. 'Hmm…' Dumbledore turned his attention to the letter. 'You were interrupted?' he asked, indicating its slightly crumpled quality, but I did not reply so he contented himself with reading the parchment before him. 'I assume you intend on going.'

'There is little choice in the matter.' I answered indifferently.

'Indeed, indeed. It is still dangerous.' He sighed and observed me over his half-moon spectacles. There was a long silence. I watched Fawkes, his pet Phoenix, for a while and admired its vividly coloured plumage. Although I would admit Phoenixes were completely fascinating creatures, I was never too fond of them as they were known to instil bravery into those loyal to their owners by singing which to me simply seemed suspicious. Their tears also had healing properties and I felt that that particular ability was much too convenient alongside the fact the bird possessed no negative adaptations. Such a level of positivity was never a good sign in people and the same could be said for magical creatures; Tonks was a good example of this. 'Young Sirius joins us this year, does he not?' I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Dumbledore chuckled lightly and nodded his head. 'You're right, of course. As Headmaster, I should know these things.' I saw no reason to smile and rather chose to observe him coldly. 'Walburga intends him for Slytherin I pressume?'

'She intends him, yes.'

'You do not think Sirius will follow the family tradition?' Dumbledore questioned curiously. He put the tips of his fingers together and considered me for a moment.

'My aunt should simply hope he shares a compartment with someone…suitable.' I responded and met his piercing gaze with my own cold one.

'Young minds are easily influenced.' Dumbledore agreed. There was a pause and then he handed me back the letter. 'I'm sure you shall require this.' Bowing my head, I turned and swept from the room.

* * *

Two nights later, I stood before my bedroom mirror and pulled a black cloak around myself. I lifted the hood over my head and donned a silver mask so that my reflection showed an anonymous person over the usual Bellatrix Lestrange lookalike. However, to the correct people, the design of my silver mask could reveal my identity but to those who were not acquainted with such things I was as identical to my fellows as dementors to the rest of their hoard.

I did not wish to leave the supposed safety of my home but I knew the consequences of ignoring my summons were far too treacherous to even consider remaining where I was. I sighed. Making my way out of my house, I turned on the spot and Apparated to my desired destination.

It had been two years since I had first entered the large house before me. It was built of black stone giving it the appearance of a charred building just waiting to collapse after a terrible fire. The windows were incredibly grimy so that you could only just see the light from inside the house pass through to the outside. There were many silhouettes already inside the main room, all dressed in the same black cloak and silver masks, and I hastened to enter the building.

At the doors into the main room I was met by a man, who wore no mask, with pale skin and dark hair.

'Andromeda.' he growled, taking in my mask and jerking his head toward the door.

'Rabastan.' I nodded and he pushed the door open so that I could enter the room which, despite the fire crackling in the grate and the large number of people, was icy cold and I supressed a shiver. My eyes scanned the room and came to rest on a short, masked female with a strand of white blonde hair trailing out of her hood. I made my way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned stiffly to face me but after recognising my mask squeezed my hand.

'He's not arrived yet.' Narcissa whispered to me and I did not doubt she was referring to a male other than Lucius. 'But Lucius is in his company as we speak. Bella too – she told me that one day we shall also have the honour.'

'We have honour enough being summoned here.' I said curtly. 'You forget we are not branded.'

'We are loyal, are we not?' Narcissa asked crossly. 'Is that not enough?'

'And yet, dear sister, we stand furthest from the fire.' I drawled, adjusting my hood slightly.

'Bella says we are in his favour.' Narcissa said stoutly, folding her arms like a child.

'So, you are not afraid to stand closer to him?' I inquired with cold amusement. 'Even though you are not willing to kill for him?'

'As if you are any better!' she snapped but we both knew I had won.

'Unlike you, however, I do not expect to be invited into his company.' We fell silent as a gong sounded. The vibrations travelled eerily about the room and despite our arguing, Narcissa clutched my arm nervously. I watched the door with narrowed eyes, moving slightly in front of my younger sister. An unnatural hush had fallen about the room as every one of the hooded people turned to face the large silver door we had all previously passed through.

Seconds ticked by.

The door opened and in strode a pale man with a snakelike face flanked by his entourage of most trusted followers (all with their masks hanging down to show their identities); amongst them walked my elder sister, her husband, his brother and Narcissa's fiancé. Each follower walked with such pride and power in each step they took so pleased were they at having the honour to walk behind the Dark Lord himself. Those not so honoured to walk with him, including myself and Narcissa, bowed their heads in respect as he glided smoothly towards the clear space near the fire.

There was absolute silence in the room. And then the Dark Lord murmured something into Bella's ear. I could see the delight dancing in her wicked eyes and felt my pulse quicken. Narcissa too seemed to have noticed for her grip on my arm tightened considerably.

'Bulstrode, forward.' she commanded, her voice ringing throughout the silent room. A wide figure from near the front stepped before the Dark Lord. He was so shaking terribly it was clearly visible from where the two of us stood at the back and I could only imagine the sweat pouring down his face as he looked into the scarlet eyes feared by so many.

'Crucio.' the Dark Lord's voice said lazily. The screams that followed made me want to cower in a dark corner and never face the world again but I held my ground. Narcissa trembled beside me, clinging to my arm for support. It was pitiful to see a grown man stripped of all his dignity lying on the dirty stone floor contorting in agony. I want to cry out for it all to stop but I knew I could not unless I wished the same treatment.

Bella's eyes were widened with awe and her lips twisted into an evil smile the more Bulstrode screamed. I closed my eyes, determined to remain strong for the sake of Narcissa, who was quivering uncontrollably. I squeezed her hand and reopened my eyes as the screams increased in volume.

Bulstrode writhed on the floor and began begging for the Dark Lord to stop. It was sickening to watch and my stomach churned around what felt like all the food I'd ever eaten. Narcissa let out a small whimper and it was lucky the screams were so loud. I found myself wishing Lucius were beside her for he would be much better at comforting his fiancée than I could ever be as her cold and distant older sister.

But then everything stopped. The Dark Lord lifted his wand and Bulstrode was left panting in the dirt. He attempted to stand but Bella kicked him hard in the stomach so that he fell back groaning with pain.

'Bulstrode, you have displeased me.' the snakelike man hissed. There was no explanation offered but the message was clear and the tension in the air increased so that it was like a crushing weight pressing down on us all. 'But now I have more pressing matters to address than your failure to serve me.'

'M-my Lord… I did not… I…' Bulstrode stammered.

'You dare speak in the presence of the Dark Lord!' Bella shrieked and struck him across the face. He fell back with a cry of pain, a deep cut visible from where her wedding ring had made contact with his skin.

'We shall march in Norwich.' the Dark Lord addressed the room as though there was no bleeding man at his feet. 'It is a town filled with Muggles and those blood traitors who live among them breed with them.' His scarlet eyes flashed menacingly. 'We would do well to teach them a lesson.'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'The month of December will be an excellent time to carry out this march, my Lord.' a voice suggested timidly from the front.

'Excellent, Rowle. Your suggestion pleases me.' The Dark Lord observed Rowle for a moment and then looked above the heads of his masked followers. 'Andromeda and Narcissa, you will act as look-outs.' He paused. 'That task should not involve any killings.' he added with a sneer and we bowed our heads respectfully.

Narcissa and I were not Death Eaters but allies of the Dark Lord. We were not expected to kill our enemies or be involved in their torture rather we were involved in capturing those who displeased the Dark Forces. Bella had organised our first meeting with the Dark Lord when I was seventeen years of age and Narcissa merely fifteen. I had been more than willing to join to save my own neck but the night before our meeting I had overheard Narcissa crying in Lucius' arms. She had been scared and unwilling to kill so she knew she would displease the Dark Lord. And so, I had decided that I would offer Narcissa and I as allies of the Dark Lord rather than future Death Eaters. If I spoke to him he would likely kill me over Narcissa and perhaps I would spare her his wrath at such an insolent and disrespectful request. But he did not murder me nor did he torture me when I told him of this weakness. The Dark Lord had listened silently to my speech and once I had finished he had observed me closely, walking around my bowed figure. I had determinately closed my mind and after a few minutes of examining me, he pronounced himself in agreement. If Narcissa and I could not kill then we would not receive the Dark Mark for we were not Death Eaters.

The meeting was soon concluded and Narcissa waited with me until the Dark Lord had left accompanied by Bella and Rodolphus. Then she rushed over to Lucius and I watched from afar as he wrapped his arms around her. Deciding I would spare myself of this display of affection, I removed myself from the room and Disapparated.

* * *

The following morning, I sent an owl to Kingsley arranging to meet during our lunch breaks. I hoped he would reply soon but I did not in fact receive a response until I was busy at work forcefully stirring an incredibly thick potion. The note was delivered to the Laboratory by the St Mungos' trainee receptionist, who gave it to me with trembling fingers and then hurried from the room looking petrified. I ignored them and turned to my note: Kingsley had agreed to meet up.

So, at 12.30 I put away my things and made my way out of the hospital. I Apparated to outside the Leaky Cauldron and pushed the door open, entering the shabby pub. The air was heavily filled with smoke, making my eyes water slightly, and it took me a while to find Kingsley in the midst of the ashy air. He had seated himself in tucked away booth and was reading the menu with apparent interest. I made my way over to him, keeping my head low, and sat down opposite him without a word. He grinned at me over the top of his menu and I offered him a tight smile as I transfigured my face to look completely different from it's normal Bella-incarnate appearance and perused my own menu. It didn't look particularly thrilling but when Tom the barman came over to ask us what we wanted I ordered a pea soup with extremely false enthusiasm, which had Kingsley practically crying with laughter. Tom seemed convinced of my eagerness, however, and smiled toothily at me before taking Kingsley's order also.

'So, Patricia,' I glowered at Kingsley for his name choice but he ploughed on. 'Any news?'

'My contact informs me there is to be a Death Eater march in Norwich during the month of December.' I told him coolly, examining my nails.

'Did your contact give you any specific dates for this march, _Patricia_?' My foot collided with his kneecap and he grunted in pain.

'No. Only the month.' Kingsley nodded his head in understanding. 'And my contact would like to stress your subtly in the matter for it would clearly show the Dark Lord that someone amongst his followers is unfaithful should you deal with the matter in obvious fashion.'

'Your contact has my assurance we will be as subtle as we can be.' Kingsley reassured me. 'Will you be sharing with Dumbledore your contact's news?'

'Of course.' The food arrived and we ate in silence for a moment. A few tables away I could hear a group of four witches laughing joyfully. They looked so carefree that I almost envied Tonks for being able to smile so regularly. But I knew my life and I knew with my life came little to no reason to be glad only a constant seriousness with worry flitting in and out of my mind.

'Be careful, Andy.' he murmured so that I could only just about hear him.

'I always am.' I whispered back and looked away so that he couldn't see my eyes glistening with sudden tears.

 **A quick question – any particular scenarios you want to see Andromeda in?**

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm anticipating this particular entry to be a bit shorter than the previous one but I'm hoping you'll like it just the same! Is there anything in particular you guys want to see in this series? If so, please let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Entry Two**

The Muggle station of Kings Cross had always been far too crowded for my liking with a mixture of completely lost tourists, who congested everything by their anxious and constant checking of their maps, and snobbish businessmen (and women), who seemed to deem themselves above everyone else and apparently delighted in nothing more than halting right in front of one to check that they were indeed on time for whatever mundane meeting they were travelling to. Needless to say, I had always disliked visiting the station when passing through it to reach platform 9 and ¾ but unfortunately the world didn't spare me of this torture once I had completed my schooling as, in the tradition of the Black family, I was expected to accompany my younger family members as part of their farewell party before they disappeared for several months to Hogwarts. Usually, it was custom for all my sisters, parents, aunts, uncles and cousins to attend this unemotional send-off so that the Blacks could exercise their feelings of intimidation and superiority on other individuals in the vicinity. However, this year things were different as everyone else had claimed to be busy and therefore could not make an appearance. I, most unfortunately, had the day off from work and that meant I was available to stand imperially on a smoke-filled platform while my younger sister and cousin stepped onto a train.

And thus, there I walked, through the never-ending throng of Muggles, with Narcissa on my right and Sirius on my left, both pushing trolleys that rattled too loudly for comfort. I was almost like a human plough creating a clear path for my companions to trundle through and it occurred to me that had this station been completely filled with Wizards instead of Muggles they would eagerly have moved out of our way for fear of their own lives. Regrettably, this was not the case and I was forced to edge my way through the crowds in close proximity to several disgustingly fragrant people.

We reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Glancing around to make sure our Muggle companions were otherwise engaged, Narcissa, Sirius and I passed through the barrier undetected and arrived on the platform which had a scarlet steam engine waiting beside it. Personally, I had always felt the colouring of the Hogwarts Express was incredibly biased towards Gryffindor and would be better painted a neutral colour such as dark purple or black. A loud clattering sound alerted me to Narcissa making a beeline towards where Lucius waited, his Prefect badge already pinned on his expensive black robes, but I had no desire to witness the affection between the two so I turned to Sirius, who seemed to echo my feeling, and together we led his trolley towards the train.

Once at one of the doors, I opened it with a flick of my wand and levitated his trunk onto one of the overhead racks with ease before stepping aside so that Sirius could enter the train.

'Dromeda…' he said nervously and I looked down at him. 'What House d'you think I'll be in?' His eyes searched my face desperately as I regarded him. Sirius was an extremely mischievous individual and I always felt he could easily rival the Prewett twins in his misdemeanant abilities. I had in fact helped with the first of one of his tomfooleries where he was planning to place a Muggle whoopee cushion underneath Bella's seat; I had come across him standing in my house's banqueting hall two hours before we were due to leave for my elder sister's wedding holding a single whoopee cushion in his hands. Upon seeing him, I walked over to see what exactly the 7-year-old was doing and, after I had registered what it was he was holding, I had duplicated it, my parents had always allowed me to practice magic outside of school, and told him for propriety's sake he would have to be unbiased and place one on the groom's seat also. Ever since then I had become Sirius' favourite cousin, a title I did not necessarily mind, and he had taken to trusting my advice over all others, something my mother seemed most smug about for some inconsequential reason or other.

'In whichever House the Sorting Hat deems most suited to you.' I responded. My answer did not seem to reassure him as he shuffled his feet apprehensively.

'But mother said-'

'Just focus on your school career in whichever House you are placed in. If your mother has any qualms with your House, I will speak to her.' Sirius studied me for a moment before he threw he arms around me in a tight hug. Although Blacks did not indulge in such affectionate gestures, Sirius had been an exception to the rule ever since he had labelled me his preferred cousin; he was the only one who I allowed to embrace me. I gently put my own arms around him and, a little stiffly, patted his back in a way that I hoped would be comforting. 'You are a representative of the Black family - remember that.' I added after his hug began lasting much longer than I was

He eventually left go and grinned at me once before hopping onto the train, his eyes shining with anticipation. I stepped back then and took a position by the platform wall, observing the rest of the people around me. My eyes fell on Mr and Mrs Potter hugging goodbye to their son, who I remembered was called James, and I shifted further away from them. I could not afford to be recognised by them in such a public place. It struck me how lovingly they waved off their only child which was quite different to the stoic farewells I had received when I still attended Hogwarts. Narcissa glanced in my direction as she and Lucius went to board the train and she smiled at me over the many heads in between us. I nodded in her direction and then looked back towards the door Sirius had entered the train through. James Potter was now passing through that same door and I silently cursed the Sorting Hat.

There was a loud whistle signalling the train was leaving and I watched the steam engine chug out of the platform, sincerely glad that at Hogwarts Sirius would be out of the clutches of my belovéd aunt. I waited until the steam engine was out of sight before spinning on the spot and Disapparating.

* * *

That evening I received a letter as I was preparing to leave for dinner at my parent's house and opened my bedroom window to allow the large grey owl entry to my bedroom. It held out its leg and I removed the envelope it bore. As soon as it was relieved of its task, the owl flapped back out of my window and off into the night. I stared after it for a moment before turning my attention to the letter in my hands.

 _Dear Dromeda,_

 _The Hat put me in Gryffindor. I don't know what to say except mother's going to murder me. Narcissa's already been to see Dumbledore and demand I be moved to Slytherin so he will likely allow the change._

 _But, dear cousin, I must confess something to you which you_ _ **cannot**_ _tell anyone else. I asked the Hat not to put me in Slytherin. In fact, I wanted to be put in Gryffindor. I made a friend on the train there, he's called James Potter, and, well, he was saying how he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his father and I realised we'd never be friends if I was put in Slytherin._

 _I remember what you said at the platform but Dromeda you and I both know my mother's wrath. Please don't let anyone know I wrote to you about becoming 'Gryffindor scum' and I'm sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius_

I swore. Loudly.

Then, after regaining my composure, I left my house and Apparated to the front steps of my family home. Pooky let me in and took my cloak as my mother entered the entrance hall. I curtsied to her and together we headed into the dining room, where my father already sat at the head of the table glowering at everything in his line of sight. Once more I curtsied and took my usual seat, Narcissa's usually occupied chair remaining noticeably empty. The food arrived and I waited until both my parents had eaten their first bite of food before I put a piece of roast chicken to my mouth.

'Walburga wrote to me just minutes before your arrival.' my mother informed the table at large. 'Apparently, young Sirius has been placed in _Gryffindor_.' she gloated, putting great emphasis on the final word of her statement. I kept my eyes on my dinner and pushed my boiled potatoes around my plate.

'Gryffindor?' my father asked sneeringly and my mother laughed smugly.

'Yes, my dear, Walburga managed to taint the Black family line. I always thought she'd be the one to produce shameful offspring.' My father's face hardened slightly. 'Of course, it was no fault of your parents but Walburga has always been-'

'Perhaps we should move away from slandering my sister.' My father's voice was cold, though I knew better than to think this due to affection for my aunt. My father, Cygnus Black, cared for very few things in life and the things he did care for were wealth and exercising his power over others wherever possible.

'Very well.' smirked my mother. 'At least I didn't give birth to a piece of _Gryffindor scum_!'

'And you produced a daughter who is mad!' my father snapped and I heard the scraping of his chair as he rose out of it.

'Through no fault of mine!' screeched my mother as she too stood up. 'I wasn't the one who introduced her to the Lestranges. I told you they were not acceptable company but you still chose to continue their acquaintance!'

'I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A MANNER!' my father bellowed, storming towards my mother and seizing her wrist so that their faces were inches apart. He slapped her so forcefully in the face it caused a few droplets of blood to fly from her mouth. She stood there for a moment, shaking with rage and fear, before she turned and swept from the room, one pale hand held up to her rapidly bruising cheek.

I remained where I was, silent and frozen to my seat, watching my father's livid face glower after his wife. His black eyes were filled with an icy flame that flickered and danced in and out of view. Slowly, he returned to his seat and drank his full goblet of wine in one gulp. He barked for another serving and Pooky scurried to pour him some more scarlet liquid, letting out a small squeak when he wrenched the decanter out of her grasp.

'I shall visit aunt Walburga tomorrow, father,' I told him quietly. 'And offer our condolences.' He grunted and swallowed another large quantity of wine. We remained in the dining room for another hour, eating in absolute silence and my father getting steadily more intoxicated as each second ticked by. Once I'd finished my meal, I excused myself and collected my coat before returning to my own house.

* * *

I was a woman of my word and the very next day I found myself using the silver doorknocker in the form of a twisted serpent on the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. There I waited for what seemed an age and I examined my nails as a source of entertainment while I stood awaiting my aunt's house elf Kreacher to slouch towards the heavy-set door and complete the incredibly difficult task of opening it. My black nail varnish grew surprisingly dull to observe so instead I contented myself with spying on the Muggles walking passed on the pavement. Orion Black, my uncle, had placed as many spells on this house as possible to make it virtually undetectable to those classed as unwanted visitors which made the steps up to the front door the ideal place for me to watch the monotonous lives of the non-magical community unfold on the street; it always amused me how Muggles apparently had no qualms with arguing about extremely private matters in the middle of the pavement, practically announcing to the rest of the world what their problem was. I supposed my upbringing made such an activity laughably foolhardy as I had been raised from a young age to keep all family issues internal. Many people suspected what happened behind the closed doors of the Sacred Twenty-eight but as to actually knowing they were completely in the dark because no truly pureblooded family would ever involve other outside parties in their nefarious and blood-tainted secrets.

My entertainment today was a young couple arguing about the female of the pair's adulterous habits. The woman seemed beside herself with tears as her significant other showered her with a tirade of insults implying her the very definition of a harlot. I shook my head with what Kingsley classed as my evil smile and produced my wand out of my black robes.

' _Legilimens._ ' I whispered, pointing my wand at the male of the two. At once my mind was presented with a great rush of images including rather scandalous ones of the male in question with a red-headed female, who was most definitely not the woman he was currently spitting at. I internally commanded for the images to stop and I searched the memory of him and the red head for any clue as to her identity. My eyes fell on the desk the two were in a compromising position on and a small laugh bubbled out of me. 'What about the receptionist?' I murmured and as I spoke, I pointed my wand at my mouth so my words formed before my eyes in an ancient italic script. Blowing them in the direction of the female on the pavement, I watched the words enter her head via her ear and replaced my wand in my pocket as she voiced my exact question.

The door opened behind me, interrupting my newfound merriment, and I turned to face the house elf, who was muttering to himself. Kreacher was disgustingly dressed in a filthy rag and I looked down my nose at him, eyeing him with great dislike.

'Mistress Andromeda.' he said, watching me through his large, bloodshot, watery grey eyes. Kreacher bowed low, almost kissing his gnarled toes, and stepped aside to allow me entrance. I swept inside and the door slammed shut of its own accord as Kreacher began to shuffle along the dimly lit hallway, leading the way into the drawing room. He knocked on the drawing room door and was told to enter so I opened it and strode into the darkly furnished room. My aunt Walburga had arranged herself across the chaise lounge in a mountain of black silks and lace, her sallow face watching me beadily as I curtsied.

'Andromeda.' she greeted coldly and I looked blankly back.

'I am here to offer condolences on the behalf of my father and mother.' I informed her expressionlessly. Her bulging eyes studied me for a minute.

'I am most thankful.' There was silence for a moment. 'That piece of filthy scum!' she suddenly burst out and got up from her seat. 'He's an abomination! Shame of my flesh!' Walburga began to stride about her drawing room shouting obscenities and I could tell she had been storing up these words for hours. 'Tainting the Black family bloodline! Disgrace to the family honour! Blood traitor! Mudblood lover!'

'Perhaps, dear aunt,' I said quietly, bringing an end to her raging speech. 'We should seek the advantages in this situation.'

'There is only dishonour here!'

'I disagree.' She looked at me furiously but said nothing, seating herself back on her chaise lounge. I took this as an invitation to continue. 'The Dark Lord looks for followers, does he not?'

'I do not see any ad-'

'I think we should regard Sirius' placement as of great benefit to upholding the family name. Now we have an active member in the lion's den and this member will be our asset to delivering a whole new set of followers to the Dark Lord. Gryffindors are renowned for their bravery after all and such followers would be of much value.'

'And think how the Black family will be rewarded.' My aunt's eyes were glowing and her face obviously envisaging the glory that would in her mind be bestowed on her. 'I'm still not having him in the house.'

'Then he will stay with me for Christmas.' I replied and she nodded.

'I trust you, Andromeda, to keep him in line during the holidays.'

'I endeavour to serve you, dear aunt.' I curtsied and swept out of the room, pondering how much worse and in fact better our meeting could have gone.

It was only morning so I Apparated to St Mungos, ready for a full day's work. None of my colleagues had arrived as of yet which suited me for I was in no mood to listen to the dull and utterly useless alacrity to gossip about the romances among the staff of the hospital. My workspace was ready and waiting for me to continue with my analysis of a poisoned tissue, so I set about admiring how complex the blend of ingredients was to create such a death inducing elixir. As I extracted a sample of the said poison, I paused for a moment to gaze intently at the sapphire blue liquid lingering in the pipette; it sparkled with the light from the well-lit laboratory, refracting a whole plethora of colours, and I wondered at the fact that the most dangerous of magical substances were always the most beautiful. The artistry that went into creating such terrible mixtures was always incredible to me just like with Dark objects.

My silent surroundings were eventually interrupted by my vociferous co-workers discussing something menial like the weather or perhaps how fascinating it was to observe paint peeling from an aged wall. Keeping my attention focused on my work, I began to separate the ingredients of the cerulean poison in order to find the antidote. This process took less time than I had initially predicted but I was still working right up until the time that was allocated for our lunch. As the clock on the far wall revealed the time to be 1.30 pm and as my fellow researchers began to collect their bags, ready to head to the canteen for some appallingly bland food, there was a barely audible cough behind me. In reality, it was more of a petrified squeak but once I had turned around, cold expression firmly in place, and taken in the shaking form of the trainee receptionist, I realised she had intended to clear her throat rather than imitate a traumatised rat.

'T-there's an Auror t-t-to see you.' she stammered and I raised an eyebrow as she practically sprinted from the laboratory, almost falling face first as she slipped in some blood that had trickled onto the tiled floor from a workspace sporting what looked like a thawing crocodile heart. Carefully, I covered my work in a sterilised white cloth and washed my hands before collecting my handbag. I never ate in the St Mungos' staff canteen if I could help it as I had higher standards than that that was their offensive take on what an adequate meal should be. Considering St Mungos was a hospital, their canteen severely lacked in nutritional value or any value whatsoever for I felt it was easier to find something worth consuming in the bins behind a seedy-looking pub, the kind of pub that only existed down Knockturn Alley and had the tendency to serve food that maggots had already taken up residence in.

The St Mungos' lobby was filled with Wizards and Witches sporting a wide variety of ailments and a smirk formed on my lips as my eyes fell on a male who seemed to be encased in a giant pumpkin. My expression quickly returned to its cold state when I noticed the Auror leaning against the far wall who could only be the one who had sent the inept trainee to inform me of their presence. Tonks' grin seemed to radiate across the entire room and I felt myself recoil as his personal wave of positivity reached me. Unfortunately, retreating was not an option for he had already spotted me and eagerly waved in my direction. Bracing myself for the tirade of meaningless drivel that always accompanied him, I stalked over to him and was careful to keep myself out of his embracing range. Just because he had thus far not attempted to hug me didn't mean his stereo-typically Hufflepuff tendencies wouldn't show themselves.

'Dromeda!' he beamed and I looked expressionlessly back. How had he found out where I worked? This question preoccupied my thoughts for a while, during this time Tonks began to babble about something or other, and then Kingsley's amused face drifted into my mind. Of course, _he_ had told the blithering idiot before me where I worked, knowing full well I would then be visited by him and forced to bare witness to his overbearing cheerfulness. 'So, Kingsley said you have your lunch break now and I thought that we could eat somewhere.'

I eyed him in steely silence, still internally raging that another one of my Tonks free places had been invaded by this smiling pustule of a man.

'D'you think she's being arrested?' a gleeful voice whispered nearby and this inquiry was swiftly met by a set of incredibly irking giggles. I had always prided myself in excellent eavesdropping skills. 'About time…'

'It will have to be somewhere Muggle.' I informed Tonks coldly and, if it were possible, his smile widened and his eyes seemed to dance in jubilation. He really was far too happy.

'Wicked!' Without warning, he grasped my arm tightly and Apparated the pair of us into a side alley that led onto a bustling street. 'I'm a regular at this place and I promise you, they have the best food around. Okay… Maybe I'm a bit bias but you're going to love their food! Trust me you will!' I followed Tonks silently. 'D'you eat in Muggle restaurants a lot? I do but that's cos I always think there's a bigger range of them. Wizards only have a few pubs…' As tempting as it was to recommend one of the restaurants on Knockturn Alley, knowing Tonks would most certainly visit it, I sadly couldn't bring myself to do such a misdemeanant thing to the far too gullible Hufflepuff. Perhaps the effects of Tonks' mind numbing chatter were already sinking in. 'I've always been massively into food – all my family actually. My parents always gave me massive portions and when I see them now they're exactly the same. Apparently, I look underfed.' He laughed loudly and demonstrated his unique skill of essentially deafening anyone in the vicinity with his jovial roar.

We turned towards a café with large neon signs and Tonks pushed open the door, holding it open for me. I muttered my thanks as I swept inside the café and then looked uncertainly around. But before I could truly take in my surroundings, and get a clear idea of all the possible exits, a plump, rosy cheeked, woman came bustling up to us and wrapped her arms tightly around Tonks.

'Ted!' she cried and then turned her attention to me. 'You've brought a friend!' I took in her thick fair hair and delighted expression, putting two and two together; this was evidently Tonks' mother. Without warning, she hugged me also and I stood frozen to the spot, unsure of how to react to this abrupt display of affection. She pulled back and pinched my cheek. 'Dark hair, dark eyes, you must be Andromeda.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' I said politely, glad she was no longer embracing me.

'Just as beautiful as Ted described!' she gushed and twinkled warmly at Tonks, who grinned back though his neck was slightly pink. I internally cursed Kingsley for causing me to be around two highly buoyant people all in one sitting.

'Dromeda, this is my mum-'

'Helen.' Mrs Tonks cut across and began to chivvy us over to a table near the back of the café. We reached it and she ushered us into our seats, beaming in my direction; I took my seat stiffly and waited with apprehension for one of the Tonks' to speak again. 'You two look at your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes.'

I began to peruse the menu she eagerly pressed into my hands before all but skipping off through a door I assumed led to the kitchen. Tonks sent me a sheepish smile over the top of his own menu which I ignored, focusing on the soup selection.

'This café belongs to my family.' Tonks told me slightly apologetically.

'How fascinating.' I responded and the grin on his pathetic face clearly indicated he had missed my sarcasm. It really was a shame my scathing comments were wasted on him.

'Yeah, my parents got it as a wedding present from my grandparents and they've run it ever since. I've been running around in that kitchen for as long as I can remember and I used to help cook during the holidays.' Across the café floated the sound of a Muggle artist and I attempted to drown out Tonks' voice by concentrating on the song's words and melody. It was not a fast tune and the lyrics clearly indicated a song about love but despite my usual disdain for such sentimental themes in music, it was much more pleasant to the ears than listening to Tonks drone on about having a job at his parents' café. 'You meet really interesting people working here. Wonderful people. They're always a laugh and the older folks always have the best stories.'

'Have you two decided what you're having?' Mrs Tonks had returned with a small notebook and was poised, ready to write, with a small black object which produced ink when Tonks told his mother he wanted a portion of smoked salmon and scrambled eggs. I observed it with interest but stopped when she turned to me with a fond expression. 'And you, Andromeda?'

'I'll have the broccoli soup.'

'Of course!' She winked at the two of us. 'I'll leave you two to it.' And then she left, leaving me feeling even more uncomfortable than I had been before. Tonks on the other hand seemed completely unfazed and beamed at me.

'Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?' he asked me but didn't wait for a response – not that I had been intending to reply. 'That article about the flying toads they found in Newcastle made me laugh. Just imagine that! Toads just flying everywhere and Ministry officials running around trying to catch them.' Tonks chuckled lightly, a pleasant contrast from his usual roar. 'Toads are brilliant, aren't they? I had one at Hogwarts – called him Jason. He died last year but he was bloody hilarious. Somehow, he'd always end up stuck on the back of Dumbledore's chair at the staff table. I'd have to wait until everyone had left the Great Hall so that I could rescue him. One time Dumbledore actually came to our common room and gave him to me.' This time his laugh returned to its disgustingly loud volume and I was forced to endure the cheerful nature that came with it. He began to sing along to the song playing in the background and although I would indulge Tonks in describing his voice to be passable, he lacked accomplishment in the field of dulcet and melodious singing. ' _Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._ ' he intoned and I straightened my napkin, which lay just to right of me on the table.

There were two positives to lunching with Tonks which didn't quite equate to the level of my suffering but they certainly provided a little compensation. The first was that, as we had eaten in his family's establishment, the meal was free and the second was that Tonks' inability to fall silent once he had begun blathering meant that I was required to say nothing whatsoever and only nod at random intervals to look like I was in fact paying attention rather than envisaging something fascinating like a piece of parchment slowly falling to the floor.

We walked along the street in the direction of the alleyway we had Apparated into, Tonks listing his fabled top ten favourite animals. To my disgust, each individual creature had its own tangent which he was able to go off on and I experimented with how many Muggles I could intimidate by glowering at them. I had just turned my face away from making a small boy cry when Tonks directly addressed me with a question, expecting me to respond.

'What's your favourite animal, Dromeda?' I glanced at him coolly, with a single raised eyebrow, but he grinned back, sliding his hands casually into the pockets of his Muggle trousers.

'An Augurey.' He seemed strangely surprised by my answer, though I could see no reason why, and then he laughed uncertainly as we turned into the alley.

'An Irish Phoenix?'

'I believe that is what I said.' I observed him coldly for a moment and then Disapparated, leaving Tonks behind with an appraising expression that was strangely blissful.

The rest of my work day was uneventful but excessively draining so I was glad when the time came to Apparate back to outside my front door. A light drizzle had started and the little speckles of water tickled my face in what I deemed quite a refreshing way. Due to my enjoyment of the rain, it took me a few moments to notice that the wooden wedge I placed in my doorway had fallen to the floor. Upon instinct, I pulled out my wand, holding it like a sword before me, and silently nudged my front door with one black high heeled foot. It creaked easily open and I edged into my hallway, gently shutting the door behind me.

The house was silent and still, with no sign of movement in the dark hallway. No eerily looming shadows met my vision. No heavily breathing mutant made their way slowly towards me, bring with them a sickening stench of decaying cadavers like those in the Black family tomb. No single figure revealed themselves to me, their silhouette tall and like choking black smoke.

Nothing.

Nothing, except the ever-ticking grandfather clock, which I could hear heralding the hour of nine from my dining room. I took a further step into the hallway, my breath heightening considerably despite the seeming lack of a malignant presence. Noting that the door to the library was slightly ajar, I closed my eyes briefly, forcefully taking control of the pace of my breathing, and moved silent as the grave towards the open door, wand still held aloft. By the door I paused, straining my eyes to peer into the dark room and towards the large mullioned window. My heart leapt into my throat as I took in the tall figure illuminated by the moonlight as they looked out over the courtyard behind my house, leading to a large set of stables and, without wishing to brag, my slightly extensive grounds, courtesy of my parents and my income from the St Mungos' laboratory. Straightening my black dress and cloak, I took a deep breath, a small wish to speak to Kingsley forming in my head though it vanished as I closed my mind, and moved into the room, with my usual grace and emotionless air.

'My Lord.' I murmured, curtsying low. I heard him turn away from the window, but I did not dare look up at him; I did not dare to see the inevitable red slits glowing in the dark as he regarded me with displeasure.

'Andromeda,' he crooned. I could hear the slither of his robes against the parquet floor as he moved towards me and my breath caught in my chest. 'I seek your audience.'

'Anything you wish, my Lord.' I replied, my voice barely audible. I bit back a gasp as his hand moved so close to my cheek I thought he might smack me but instead he seemed to produce a single sapphire earring, which gleamed as it caught the moonlight, out of nowhere.

'Perhaps you could look at this.' I cautiously straightened and with a click of my fingers, the candles in the library all ignited. He held the earring right before my eyes and I examined it carefully. I placed a little of my cloak fabric over my forefinger and then rested against the earring, feeling a faint pulse resist my touch.

'That is a horcrux, my Lord.' I said, glancing at him uncertainly. The Dark Lord's eyes were not scarlet and portrayed a small amount of pleasure at my statement.

'Indeed, Andromeda.' He stepped back, taking the earring with him, and I felt my own heartbeat decrease in pace. 'I wish you to identify its owner.'

'M-my lord, Mr Borgin is far more knowledgeable in the subject of Dark objects a-'

'Mr Borgin is an expert in identifying and accessing the value of Dark objects. Your skills, so your elder sister informs me, are much more accomplished in the field I require.' He regarded me with a faint trace of red flickering in his lifeless pupils. 'I wish you to identify the horcrux's owner.'

'I endeavour to serve you, my Lord.' I responded, bowing deeply.

'And how much can you identify so far?' His question shocked me slightly but I peered at the earring, scanning it for the most minute detail. Then I noticed something engraved on the back of the sapphire jewel itself.

'There is a crest...' I leant closer. 'It is a Wizarding coat of arms I am sure… I believe one of the Sacred Twenty-eight…' My pureblood knowledge did come in useful on occasion even if it mainly comprised of how exactly one should pour tea without scolding the arm of a distant widowed aunt and other such frivolous activities. 'Perhaps – perhaps a Selwyn…'

'A Selwyn female.' the Dark Lord murmured to himself, tilting the earring slightly so he could just see the crest.

'Or a rather rebellious male.' I suggested, making sure not to look at his face.

'Perhaps.' he agreed softly. 'However, Andromeda, I require a more detailed identification than the owner's family name. There are many Selwyns after all.'

'Indeed, my Lord… May I suggest we relocate ourselves to a more suitable location?' The Dark Lord did not verbally respond but I took his silence to mean his agreement with my statement. I led the way through my house and out of the back door into the cobbled courtyard; it was dark so I lit my wand, guiding him towards the stables at the opposite end. The night air was cold, rain-filled and sharp, the wind slicing against my cheeks as it engaged in a bitter battle with my balance to induce my falling backwards. Fortunately, as we neared the stable, it gave us an excellent wind shield and I was spared from knocking into the Dark Lord.

We entered the stable, which smelled slightly musty, and moved passed an empty water trough towards the tip of a staircase leading down into the depths of the ground. The stone steps were slippery due to a leak in the roof above, which always seemed to drip water onto them even when it wasn't raining, and I held the wand light high enough so that the Dark Lord could see where his feet tread as he didn't have the inclination to use his own.

Eventually, the steps led to an archaic oak door and, upon seeing this, the Dark Lord moved passed me, reaching out to the door handle.

'My Lord,' I said with a humbling bow, 'I am afraid I must be the one to open the door. It will only reveal the room we require at my touch – of course I can change this should you wish; I have a rather large collection of Dark objects in here which may be to your taste.' The wand light did not reveal his expression but I took comfort in the fact that there was a lack of glowing scarlet in the vicinity. Placing my palm flat on the gnarled old door, I waited and a second later, the door swung open to show a pitch black space that not even the bluish light from my wand could illuminate. The dark was like a solid wall made of choking soot and I extinguished my wand light before entering the room. At once, the section where I stood was filled with light as two torch brackets on either side of the large basement kindled into action.

Beside the door was a small tray containing two sets of black gloves and I offered a pair to the Dark Lord, who accepted them wordlessly, sliding them onto his long, elegant fingers. I put on my own pair and began to stride further into the room. Where I walked, followed by the Dark Lord, who swept behind me in his black robes like a shadow, more torches flickered and lit themselves.

'You do indeed have quite the collection.' he observed, as we passed case after case of fantastically Dark objects. I nodded in agreement, looking down at a small jewelled egg, whose silver legs were making it run around its display case. The Dark Lord stopped before it and knelt down slightly to watch its performance, his face displaying curious interest.

'Its feet contain a rather rare poison that stimulate its movements.' I said, sensing he wished an explanation. 'If they touch someone's bare skin that person will die instantly.'

'And you bought this from Mr Borgin?'

'I purchased the egg in an antique's shop and later discovered its particular talents when testing a set of poisons delivered to the St Mungos' research laboratory.' The Dark Lord regarded the egg for a little longer but then indicated we could continue moving forwards. However, our progress was impeded when he came across a rather marvellous assortment of cursed crystals that levitated in their container, each one glowing a deep red from within their soot colouring. 'They attract a variety of Dark creatures to the holder.' I informed him and he admired them for a second before we continued on our way. We reached the end of the room and I pushed open a door on the back wall which led into a spacious study that was lined with books and had a single window, bewitched to show the weather outside.

I crossed to behind the desk and conjured a second chair for the Dark Lord. He took it, the chair looked rather like an ornate silver throne, and I seated myself in the leather back chair I always resided in when examining my object of interest. The study was brightly lit by a large candle chandelier and I reached into one of the desk drawers to produce a magnifying glass that had several lenses attached to it that all had engravings along the side of them. The Dark Lord gave me the earring and I held it before the magnifying glass, flicking another lens, engraved with the word _curses_ , into place so that I peered through it and the main magnification lens. To the naked eye, curses were only detectable on an object by their faint blurred layer encasing it but with this lens the curses would colour slightly, enabling me to identify them.

Separating the actual decorative part of the earring from its backing, I realised the pulse of the horcrux was missing from the sapphire jewel so I replaced it on the desk and turned my attention to the backing. Observing it through my magnifying glass, I saw its blurred coating split into to three distinct layers of varying shades of green.

'My Lord, it will take a few hours for me to neutralise the curses and reach the actual horcrux so I can work out the owner's identity.' I said, watching him with slight apprehension. The Dark Lord regarded me from his throne like chair and then nodded.

'Very well, Andromeda.' he murmured softly, his voice raising the hairs on the back of my neck. 'I shall browse your rather large selection of prose.'

And so the next few hours followed in complete silence with the exception of my constant whispering of counter curses and the sound of a page turning or the Dark Lord adjusting his seating position. I was extremely tense throughout which was extremely strange considering I had one of the most powerful and dangerous Wizards of all time seated just mere centimetres away from my desk. The curses on the earring back had been cast surprisingly lazily considering the value of the object in my gloved hand and therefore proved easy enough to remove. The problem lay in the number of curses placed on the horcrux and meant it took me an age to deactivate them all but after 3 hours I had finished.

Standing up, I pointed my wand at the earring back, making sure it was at exactly a right angle with it, and hissed a few words in parseltongue. I had self-taught myself this language as many Dark objects were enchanted with evil, ancient magic with the incantations being in the serpentine language. At the sound of my hiss, the Dark Lord looked in my direction and we both watched the name _Patrick Selwyn_ float lazily into the air in a Gothic silver script, hanging there for an eerily long time before vanishing with the sound of echoing laughter.

The silence that followed was so dense it almost choked my lungs and I found that my breathing had increased into something that resembled Tonks' when he arrived late to an Order meeting. Despite the flickering candles, the study seemed dark and I repressed an involuntary shiver as I glanced apprehensively at the Dark Lord's scarlet eyes that seemed to turn to fire in the candlelight. The earring back lay on the desk, its presence so overwhelming in nature that its shadow seemed to loom large, engulfing the desk in a dark inky black. The echoing laughter still raged in the depths of my brain, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand alert and waiting as though a guttural voice would soon be whispering my very death from behind me.

'I must thank you for your assistance, Andromeda,' the Dark Lord purred, his strangely icy breath washing all over me as he reached out and took the earring back, leaving the sapphire jewel on the desk, dancing in the lambent candlelight. 'It was most,' he paused for a moment, regarding the earring back in his black gloved hand, 'illuminating.'. I curtsied low and briefly kissed his free hand, not once looking into his vermilion-eyed face.

Then, he Disapparated, the only indicator of his previous presence a thin collection of ashy smoke haunting the air.

I remained where I was, staring at the spot he had formerly occupied, thanking the stars of the night sky that I was still there, simply breathing and just seeing the room around me. It seemed foolish to recall that mere hours ago my discomfort had been caused by having to spend the entirety of a lunch meal in the company of Tonks. The look on the idiot's delighted face when I had agreed to eat in his presence swum into view but it was quickly banished by the image of Kingsley giggling to himself about the situation he knew he would have caused; it reminded me of my desire to converse with him and I set off back towards my living room so that I could use the fireplace, so grateful that I was still there that I did not even feel the slightest bit of resentment towards how much the rain drenched me during my journey across the courtyard.

* * *

The interior of Dumbledore's office and the sight of his despicable Phoenix did little but irk me as I swept inside, carelessly slamming the door behind me upon my entrance. I strode across the office, casting a glare in the direction of Fawkes, purposefully ignoring Dumbledore's company as I made my way along the parquet floor. The impatient click of my high heeled buckled boots did only emphasise my mind set and I fixed the Hogwarts headmaster with an imperious glower, making sure to look down my nose at him in superior fashion.

'Andromeda.' he greeted with a polite smile, his face displaying evident surprise at my arrival.

'Dromeda!' Tonks cried and his voice rang with disgusting enthusiasm. I did not bat a single eyelash in his direction but continued to regard Dumbledore superciliously, my eyes flashing with displeasure.

'Perhaps, Ted, you could leave us for a minute. We shall be brief, I am sure.' Dumbledore informed his guest pleasantly and I could feel a certain smugness developing in my mind as Tonks sent me a sheepish grin, leaving the room in a merry manner and closing the door behind him with an almost silent click compared with the crash of when I had shut it behind my person. Instinctively, I cast a silencing charm on the heavy-set oak door and then Stunned each of the supposedly snoozing portraits one by one. 'So, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Dumbledore inquired, his piecing blue eye examining my own darkest brown ones curiously.

'I have news.'

'Indeed?' His intrigue seemed to grow and when I remained silent, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his large desk, observing me as though I were a fascinating book he wished to read.

'Patrick Selwyn,' I said plainly, my face monotone, 'will be either dead by this evening or the Dark Lord's most recent recruit.'

'That information is most useful, Andromeda. I thank you for visiting me at such an early hour.' There was a momentary pause and I examined my black nail varnish with distaste; it had chipped slightly on my right index finger thus ruining the overall effect of my painted nails. 'But this is not why you are here… There is something else…'

'Selwyn has created a horcrux, which the Dark Lord wished me to identify and so he will likely have destroyed it.' I responded, gazing out of the large mullioned windows at the ground lit by the weakest of sunrises.

'That is incredibly likely.' Dumbledore agreed, the creak of his chair indicating he had leaned back once more and, though I could not see his face, I could sense him regarding me shrewdly. 'And yet, my dear Andromeda, I spy there is still more you wish to relay.'

'You are quite the omniscient wizard.' I replied sneeringly, twirling my wand lazily between my fingers. Silence. 'The Dark Lord seemed concerned.'

'Why are you telling me this, Andromeda?' Dumbledore asked abruptly. I turned sharply to face him. 'You do your part for the Order with your trips to Knockturn Alley and informing me of when there may or may not be a Death Eater march, which is incredibly dangerous in itself, but this – this is different from either of those. You risk a great deal more in telling me this, much more than usual, and yet… And so, I ask why? Why are you telling me this? Why are you telling me something that risks something greater than suspicion from Voldemort regarding the fact that perhaps one of his followers may not be as loyal as he has perceived them to be? This information can only be traced to you, for I am sure he told no one else of this sensitive topic, and as such leaves you in mortal peril. Yet, you stand here telling me this – why?'

'You ask why?' I hissed, my eyes narrowing dangerously. 'You are the leader of an organisation who's aim is to bring about the destruction of the Dark Lord, who I have just informed you is concerned that another makes horcruxes, and you ask why?'

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes widened slightly and then he brought the tips of his long fingers together, surveying me over his half-moon spectacles. I stood before him, my face reflecting the deepest calm but my insides seething.

'I am intrigued, Andromeda, for I believe we may be in agreement over a notion that has most recently occurred to me.' The headmaster smiled but I did not return it, raising a single eyebrow to reflect my feelings.

'How nice for you.' I answered scathingly.

'Quite so.' Dumbledore nodded. 'We are of the same mind then, that Voldemort may be creating horcruxes for himself?'

'I am not arrogant enough to assume I understand the brilliant mind of the Dark Lord.' I responded, closing my mind and fixing him with a coldly indifferent expression.

'Andromeda, you and I both know your intelligence could easily rival that of Lord Voldemort's.' My entire posture seemed to stiffen as I tilted my head a little upwards so that I was regarding Dumbledore from over the tip of my nose.

'My intelligence,' I spat, 'is mediocre in comparison as that would also make me a rival of your own and I am most certain you would never regard me as an intellectual equal.' There was blatant surprise now in those vividly blue eyes and I felt satisfied that I was solely responsible for Dumbledore's shock.

'You believe Voldemort to be making horcruxes.' Dumbledore said, recovering himself after a moments pleasant silence, his voice strangely eager as he returned the conversation to where he had previously still been comfortable. 'At least you have implied to me what your belief is.'

'I have merely given you the facts. What you believe I am implying is personal interpretation.' I answered coolly.

'There is no point denying me, Andromeda.' Dumbledore said shortly. 'You have already made your mindset very clear.'

'This conversation is incredibly cyclical.' I stated, turning to leave. 'Make of my information what you will, Dumbledore.' And then I left, ignoring Tonks, who had been waiting outside the door and smiled at me the moment it opened, as I strode down the revolving staircase.

* * *

A sleek black owl awaited me when I returned home after a long day's work and I regarded it cautiously, walking once around it in order to examine it fully before I reached out and quickly snatched the letter it bore out of its shadowy beak. The thick, heavy, yellow parchment was ice cold to touch and, as my bare finger made contact with the envelope, my exposed skin burned despite the only slight difference in temperature between my own hand and the parchment. However, I scarcely flinched and sliced open the envelope with a swiftly cast Severing Charm. The letter inside was inscribed on a sheet blackened parchment that seemed almost to be woven of shadows and the things feared to lurk in the late hours of the night. But what made the letter freeze the bone marrow was that the letters on the page were printed in a red ink that I knew to be blood.

The words upon the page were brief and I knew as I read them that I would be obedient to the summons I had received even if it meant the presence of my quickening heart rate and deathly pale complexion. I could not bring myself to make the journey up to my boudoir so I simply used my wand to summon my black hooded robes and silver mask to the spot I stood on. The two objects arrived in my hands and I pulled them on hastily, adjusting my mask slightly so that it completely obscured my face, and then left the falsely seeming safety of my home.

I Disapparated.

The building I rematerialized before was the house of my elder sister Bella and her husband Rodolphus. The two had lived here together since the day of their marriage and supposedly consummated their union within the walls of the very structure before me. A slight shiver ran down my back but I contained myself, striding purposefully towards the front door with a knocker made of a human skull. It was sad really, observing their house, for the building before me was them embodiment of a house belonging to one of the Sacred Twenty-eight; its walls held a story of great tragedy, of fear and horror, of violence and bloodshed. The Lestranges were infamous for being one of the Houses with the most bloodied histories and my sister had married into it. They were notoriously violent and the stories of the many female Lestranges that had gone missing or had been found as mangled corpses ran rampant about the pureblood society I inhibited. To think my own sister had been joined to such a family had scared me greatly at the time of her marriage but she was just the same as her husband; the trail of deaths that stalked my sister were enough to rival that of the entire Lestrange family and, although once I had feared for her, I now knew her to be far crueller than my sympathy could stretch.

With a deep breath that seemed to inflate the entirety of my being, I knocked on the front door. It creaked open at once and I made sure my hood was securely in place before walking along a carpeted corridor into the exceptionally large dining room. Inside was an incredibly elongated dining table with chairs all along it seemingly made of white stone, though I knew them to be made of the bones of the countless Muggles that had been victims of the Lestranges' obsession with Muggle-baiting. And at the far end of the room stood an iron throne of sorts that seemed to pierce the air with its numerous spikes, the scarlet painted engravings along its edges looking like blood trickling its way down to the marble floor. Seated in this throne was the Dark Lord, his own black eyes seemingly staring into my mind and soul; I closed my mind and curtsied low. He beckoned me with one long, elegant finger and I swept forward, pressing a light kiss on his extended hand out of respect. As I straightened myself once more, I noted my sister and her husband hand entered behind the throne, flanking it like two leering silhouettes. I stepped back a little and waited for one of them to speak.

'Remove your mask, Andromeda.' the Dark Lord instructed, rising from his throne with a casual air that still radiated power. I dutifully followed his command and removed the silvery mask from about my face, holding it in my hands, hoping to hide the fact that they shook ever so slightly. 'And now your hood.' Again, I obeyed him, allowing my dark brown hair to tumble down my back in soft curls.

The Dark Lord began to walk around me, examining me as though I were a jewel for sale in Diagon Alley, his eyes roving all about my person. I did not dare look him in the eye and settled for searching my sister's face. Bella's face was filled with its usual cold sneer but her own black orbs sparkled with the smallest hint of envy and I raised by eyebrow slightly in her direction. Her lips curled into an unpleasant smile and then she pointedly brought Rodulphus' hand onto one of her thighs.

I stifled a gasp as the Dark Lord's stone-cold forefinger traced my left cheekbone. He stroked it along the top of my lip and then down to the tip of my chin. His milk white fingers tilted my head upwards to face his own strangely snake-like face. I took in his pitch-black eyes and wrestled the desire to run, looking up at him with a determinately blank expression.

'Andromeda, you have been of great service.' he murmured so that only I could hear him. 'You have pleased me.'

'I live to serve you, my Lord.' I responded, wishing I could look away from his dark pupils.

'I believe we have much to discuss.' he purred and led me out into the corridor and up a large staircase into a room with lots of silk furnishings that would undoubtedly bring me nightmares for years to come.

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to upload but believe it or not these entries take a long time to write. I've also been very busy in my life away from fanfiction (incredibly, it does actually exist) as well as my regular uploads of _The Cat Chronicles_ \- which you should read by the way if you haven't so check it out. **

**Right. Enough with the shameless plugging of my own work and my excuses.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Entry Three**

My usually peaceful Saturday morning had been brusquely interrupted by one smiling Ted Tonks, who had decided to knock on my front door like an impatient child. It was most unfortunate that he attempted to try the door handle and then branded himself as door knob had recently been in the habit of burning any unwanted visitor who tried to open the front door. This skill was incredibly recent in fact, though of course _I_ had no notion as to why it had taken it upon itself to ward away undesired company. However, even with a scorched hand, Tonks had persisted and pounded the door as though he were a herd of hippopotami hammering their way across the Sahara. Had it not been Tonks eroding my front door, I would perhaps have been impressed by their perseverance to be let inside, though why anyone would be so excited by the prospect of entering I was unsure.

Nevertheless, I opened the door and Tonks, with the momentum from his knocking catching up, barrelled into me, causing us to fall to the floor. I attempted to extricate myself from his suspiciously warm body considering it was December but found him too heavy. While I contemplated hexing him, Tonks rolled off me, blushing fiercely, and took to mumbling a whole plethora of apologies. We got to our feet and I brushed down my clothing with cold indifference, endeavouring to barricade the entrance to my ears so that I would not have to hear his omnipresent blabbering.

'I'm so so so sorry, Dromeda!' he was exclaiming while I failed to deafen myself. 'I was just caught up in knocking on the door and then all of a sudden you pulled it open but I'd just leaned back to give myself more swing for knocking so I just moved forwards and I'm really sorry. Seriously, Dromeda, I'm really really sorry. I-'

'Why are you here?' I asked emotionlessly, interrupting his grovelling.

'I-What? Oh, I'm here 'cos I, well the Auror office, need your help.' He straightened himself and puffed out his chest importantly. 'On behalf of Alastor Moody, head of th-'

'I am perfectly aware of who Alastor Moody is.' I snapped, shutting the front door with a furtive glance around my front garden.

''Course… Well, we've come into possession of a few Dark objects that we need to have identified. Kingsley said you know this kind of stuff and suggested that I go and ask for your help.' Tonks fixed me with a sheepish smile which I did not return.

'It would not be prudent for me to be seen entering the Ministry of Magic with an Auror and a Muggle-born one at that.' I responded coolly. Tonks nodded enthusiastically and I eyed him in disgust, appalled by his eagerness. Why he was always so excitable about everything vexed me greatly.

'That's what I thought,' he informed me proudly and my lip curled in displeasure, masking the astonishment I felt at the fact that Tonks could apparently think. 'So, I brought them with me!'

And to my great alarm, he produced three jet black orbs from his coat pocket, holding them in his naked hands. The imbecile had put his exposed shin in contact with a set of unknown cursed objects and judging by his idiotic expression, he had seen no issue with his actions.

'I thought Auror's were chosen for their bravery and intelligence; it seems I was mistaken.' I drawled, producing my wand and summoning the three orbs so that they levitated before me. Tonks, however, did not look at all offended by my statement rather he laughed jocundly and clapped me on the back. I recoiled and swept into the kitchen, bringing both Tonks and the orbs with me.

A few hours later and we had made little progress, though the fault lay entirely with Tonks. He seemed to have made it his personal mission to distract me as much as possible by singing or humming or drumming his fingers incessantly on the kitchen work top in a way that made my brain pound itself into a liquid mess. It also appeared his stupidity extended to misinterpreting my irritated glares and sighs as jests to entertain him rather than my endless endeavours to ward him away from me. Tonks lacked the knowledge of personal space it transpired for he sat so close to me that we were practically connected via our arms and every so often he would lean across my face to examine my work meaning I would get a waft of his mint scented cologne which clung to my nostrils and caused a slight headache each time he did this.

As the grandfather clock in my dining room hailed the new hour and announced it to be 2.00 pm. I gratefully got up from my seat and stepped into a space not yet invested by Tonks' scent. For a moment I simply inhaled the clean air deeply and then turned to face Tonks.

'I have to pick up my cousin from the station.' I informed him and used my wand to summon my coat.

'But we haven't finished yet!' Tonks cried, looking strangely heartbroken. It always astounded me how difficult to understand he was despite his completely transparent personality.

'That is of course a valid reason to leave my cousin waiting at the station for another few hours.' I responded dryly and began to walk out of the kitchen.

'The Auror office need these objects by the end of the day.' he said in an attempt to persuade me. I need hardly add he failed miserably.

'Then we still have 10 hours.' I snapped and pulled on my coat. He didn't move, evidently under the impression he would simply await my return in the kitchen. I scoffed and grabbed the sleeve of his robes, summoning his coat which I stuffed roughly into his hands, and then dragged him into my hallway.

'I could just wait here.'

'And have one of my family members find you? I think not.' Then we Disapparated, rematerializing on Platform 9 and ¾. The train had yet to arrive, so I led the way to the wall and observed the other families waiting for their children as Tonks began to babble beside me.

'D'you remember coming home for the Christmas holidays?' he asked with a wide smile that made me sidle slightly away from him; Tonks didn't seem to notice. 'I was always so excited. Seeing my parents again after months away was the best feeling in the world. I think just knowing I'd be with my family for the next 2 weeks was just amazing. I always missed my family slightly at school and I had a calendar in my dorm where I'd cross off the days until I saw my family again.'

'I can't say I ever shared those sentiments.' I murmured but made sure Tonks could not hear me.

'Christmas really has that family feeling though. There's just something about having Christmas dinner with my parents that made it taste 10 times better than anything Hogwarts could ever make.' Tonks let out a loud sigh as though he missed the feeling of travelling home on the train and surprisingly fell silent. Then I realised he was watching me expectantly.

'Yes.' I agreed vaguely and internally cursed the train for not being there yet.

'I know…' he said grinning and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'At Christmas my parents and I take it in turns with whose turn it is to hand out the presents – it's my dad's turn this year. What about you? Who hands out the presents in your house?'

'No one.' I responded, watching the trainless platform fill with more and more parents.

'No one? D'you just summon them then?' Tonks chuckled and I began to examine my nail varnish, deciding the blood red colour was not as pleasant to the eye as I had first decided when painting my nails. With a flick of my wand, the red changed to an incredibly dark green and I nodded my head in approval. Unfortunately, Tonks was still awaiting an answer.

'My gifts are delivered to my house and I open them in my room.' I said and glowered at the way his face fell.

'D-don't you go home for Christmas?'

'I attend the Sacred Twenty-eight Annual Yule Ball.' I told him. 'Not this year, however.'

'What're you doing this year?' he asked and it was obvious he thought me in need of cheering up.

'The Potters have invited myself and my cousin to their Yule Ball. I am acting as my cousin's chaperone to make sure he does not mingle with those… lesser than him.' I noted something flicker in Tonks' eyes that was quite different to his usual merriment; hurt. What made the situation even more abnormal was that guilt seared through my insides. I had in fact lied to Tonks, that I felt no guilt towards, for I had accepted the invitation to the Potters' Yule Ball before knowing of Sirius' invitation deciding I would bring him as my guest but then he had written to me saying he had been invited by the Potters for both the Ball and to celebrate Christmas day. I had informed my Aunt Walburga that I would act as his chaperone thus meaning I could not attend my usual Christmas activity and then told the Potters that Sirius would come in the afternoon on Christmas day for I intended to celebrate in the morning with him. In early November, I had owled Sirius asking for his Christmas list so that I could 'send it to his mother' and then purchased as many of the things on there myself. Not altering the chaperone excuse made it far easier to lie and I knew all about maintaining a lie.

'Oh…' I had left Tonks speechless, a feat I had never achieved before, and yet now that he was silent everything felt strange between us. We were not friends by any means and there had been many occasions on which I thought or said offensive things about him but now he was hurt, and it was my fault. I was not used to this kind of guilt; I had felt guilty about many of the things my sisters and I had caused during school as well as the countless times I had aided the Dark Lord.

'My cousin is good friends with the Potters' son. He was eager to attend their Yule Ball but his mother would not allow it without a chaperone. The Potters are not known amongst our society to be sympathisers with the Sacred Twenty-eight's viewpoint.' I said but Tonks did not speak.

The scarlet steam engine came into view and I took the opportunity to put my lips to Tonks' ear while everyone else was distracted by the arrival of their children.

'I would not be a member of the Order if I agreed with my family.' I said, a little more snappily than I had intended but another wave of his mint cologne had hit me and I hastily stepped back, putting a hand to my forehead as it began to ache. I turned to face the train and scanned the heads of all those younger than me for a small, black-haired male pulling a trunk far heavier than he would ever admit. My eyes soon fell on Sirius and as our eyes met, a smile broke across my usually cold and distant face. He began to speed up, bumping into almost everyone he passed and tugging his trunk with enough force to knock over a cart horse. As he neared me, I knelt down slightly, and he dumped his trunk before throwing his arms around me.

'Dromeda!' he cried, and I placed my arms around him also, hugging him close. 'Hogwarts is wicked! I knew Bella was lying when she said Dumbledore was an idiot. James and I snuck out loads and we found the kitchens! I've eaten so much of the House Elves' chocolate cake!'

'I'm glad you like it so much.' I said quietly as we let go of one another. Straightening up, I scanned him shrewdly. 'I believe you've grown since I last saw you.'

'Really?' he asked excitedly, and I nodded silently. 'Can we measure when we get to yours?'

'Indeed.' Sirius beckoned me closer and I leant down so that he could whisper in my ear.

'Don't look now but there's a random man behind us.' he whispered and then it occurred to me that Tonks was still with us. How fortunate. 'Who're you?' Sirius asked rudely and I coughed. 'Please forgive me for my previous words. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to who exactly you are and why you are standing behind my fair cousin?'

'Better.' I praised and then indicated towards Tonks. 'Sirius, this is Ted Tonks. Tonks, this is my cousin Sirius.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Ted Tonks.' Sirius responded as though someone had injected him with all the manners high society could possibly dream of.

'And you two, son.' Apparently, Tonks had been possessed by a fifty-year-old man. I eyed him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly. Then Sirius made a gagging sound and I turned to face him sharply.

'Ergh, Dromeda, is he your _boyfriend_?' he asked in disgust. He spoke the last word as though it were a disease and I whole heartedly agreed with him. Tonks let out a hearty laugh and I internally groaned as his usual roar caused everything in the vicinity to vibrate slightly.

'Tonks is my… work colleague. I am assisting him identify a Dark object.' I explained and Sirius' face fell comically.

'Does that mean we're not going to go flying when we get back?' he asked, disappointment lacing his voice.

'Of course we can still go flying.' I reassured him and shot Tonks a threatening glare to let him know that should he dare protest there would be dire consequences. For a pleasant change, he seemed to understand my meaning and he nodded hastily with a slight gulp, which was quite satisfying to watch. 'Tonks will just have to keep us company.'

'All right.' Sirius nodded happily and I went to get his trunk. As I did so, I heard him address Tonks. 'Don't think I don't see you two giving each other puppy eyes! You better be careful with how you treat Dromeda. My parents taught me at least 20 ways to beat a person so watch it!'

Perhaps listening to my cousin was not the best idea. I made eye contact with Narcissa as I began to levitate Sirius' trunk and she smiled at me, to which I responded with a nod, before Disapparating with Lucius. I stared at the spot where she vanished for a while before Tonks' laughter interrupted my thoughts and I was forced to return to the conversation.

Flying with both my cousin and Tonks was not exactly what I deemed a pleasant way to pass my afternoon but at least by the time we unpacked Sirius' things he seemed to be warming to Tonks; I had been fearing the next few hours of Sirius scowling continually which was exactly the opposite of my original plans for the start of his Christmas holidays. We crossed the courtyard towards the stables and collected three broomsticks.

'Dromeda!' Sirius cried happily as he took his off the shelf. 'Did you really get my one from home?'

'Yes.' I responded but did not look at him. The broomstick he was holding was in fact an exact replica of his beloved one that had, once, occupied a significant amount of space in his wardrobe in Number twelve Grimmauld Place but after Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor, my dear aunt Walburga had… disposed of it. But I could not bring myself to tell my younger cousin this and had thus bought him a new broom that was identical to his old one; Sirius need never know the broomstick he held now was far newer than the one he had possessed since my uncle Orion had declared that all strong men of the House of Black must be able to fly.

Tonks and Sirius eagerly kicked off from the ground and I watched them zoom into the air before seating myself side-saddle on my own; I had never to my knowledge felt the ecstasy that others did as the wind rushed past them while they flew upwards and could not for the life of me comprehend why Quidditch caused so many to shriek with joy. In accordance to the Black family rules, females did not indulge in sports and thus I had not been allowed to play Quidditch – perhaps if I had, I would share the sentiments of the jubilant supporters in every stadium across the country. Those spectators were very much like Tonks in a sense: they conversed too loudly and suffered from the ailment of excess euphoria.

I could fly of course. Flying was in fact a category within the expected accomplishments of pureblood witches, but one had to do it with elegance and poise. And that meant riding a broomstick side-saddle. In such a position, one could not go too fast nor could one look unladylike, meaning my mother had yet to faint at the idea of my flying as a mode of transport or simply for leisure. As I reached the same height as Tonks and Sirius, the former chuckled at the sight of me and I glowered in response. Sirius, who was raised in the same way as I, did not view me as a strange sight to behold and excitedly led the way across the moors that rolled along behind my house.

We were not out for long as the winter cold was far stronger than any Warming Charm either Tonks or I could cast. It was not Tonks' shivering that induced me to deem an end to our flying session but that of Sirius, which started about half an hour after Tonks' body took to replicating the effects of drinking a Shaking Solution. When we re-entered my house, I conjured hot chocolates for the three of us and we sipped them as Tonks and I returned to examining the Dark objects he had brought. Sirius sat opposite us watching interestedly as we sent numerous spells at the jet black orbs.

Eventually we came to a conclusion as to what they were, and I sent Tonks on his way, closing the front door behind him with a sigh of relief. I leaned against it for a moment and closed my eyes, breathing in the now Tonks free air of my house.

'Do you like him, Dromeda?' Sirius asked, coming into the hallway, clutching a bar of chocolate he had evidently located in one of the kitchen cabinets. I studied his face; it was entirely innocent and likely more focused on how much of the chocolate bar still remained than my own imperious expression.

'Do you?'

'He's funny.' he said decisively and took a large bite of chocolate. I assumed he intended his definition of funny to mean hilarious and not mad. Opening his mouth to speak again, he shut it again hastily as I looked at him sternly – people speaking with their mouth full was a definite irritant of mine. He swallowed quickly. 'So, do you like him?'

'Not exactly.' I responded carelessly and moved back towards the kitchen. 'I shall begin cooking now so try not to eat too much chocolate. It would be a pity for you to miss dinner.'

'Oooh! What're we eating?'

'Shepherd's pie.'

'YES!' Sirius stuffed the chocolate bar into his pocket and danced his way into the kitchen. With a slight shake of my head, I followed him and spent the rest of the evening listening to all the foolishly amusing endeavours that Sirius had got up to with his friends.

* * *

The evening of the Potter's Yule Ball arrived and I stood before my mirror eyeing my dark green dress robes calculatingly. They were made of a rich velvet and had a matching black cape with green lining, with each garment intricately embroidered with Goblin-made silver thread so that as one moved it was as if it created its own luxurious splendour to dazzle spectators with. My hair fell loose down my back and I made no effort to collect my tumbling curls as I examined my appearance. The sleeves of my robes draped lazily over my fingers, aware of their own casual elegance and I sighed before turning and leaving the room.

I knocked on Sirius' door and he opened it, his grey eyes already light with anticipation. He too had dressed smartly, I would not have allowed him to make an appearance otherwise, and when instructed turned slowly on the spot so I could scrutinise his attire. His black dress robes were simple enough in design but made of some of the finest material Galleons could buy. With an approving nod, I led the way downstairs and barely flinched as Kingsley materialised mere centimetres from where I stood.

'Please, do come in.' I remarked dryly.

'Patricia.' he greeted with a nod and I scowled at him. He simply smirked back until he was almost knocked over by the shear force of Sirius hug.

'Kingsley! I haven't seen you in ages!'

'And the same too you.' Kingsley laughed in response, ruffling his hair affectionately. 'I hope you've been terrorising McGonagall with those pranks of yours.'

'Of course I have.' Sirius said, beaming up at Kingsley as he let go.

'Good to hear. We wouldn't want her to be too bored.' The grandfather clock in my dining room interrupted the conversation with a loud boom. 'We'd better get going. Dromeda?' We each took one of Sirius' hands and on the count of three Disapparated reappearing in front of an old, large but friendly looking manner house. Ivy covered a great deal of the front, the green leaves interjected with golden glowing lights at regular intervals. The same coloured lights arched around the double front doors, which were open, revealing an impressive entrance hall. The hall floors were tiled with black and white tiles and around 5 small Christmas trees stood proudly, welcoming in any guests.

But the most inviting things in the hall were the host and hostess themselves, smiling brightly at us. Two house elves were quick to remove our coats and cloaks and I barely had time to thank them before I whisked into Mrs Potter's arms. I did not return the hug but stood uncomfortably frozen for the duration of the embrace.

'Andromeda! How good to see you.' Mrs Potter said as she released me.

'Likewise.' I replied as she smiled wider. 'Thank you for inviting us.'

'Oh, it's nothing!' She waved away my thanks. 'The more the merrier!' I gently brought Sirius forwards and he looked shyly at Mrs Potter, holding out a polite hand. She shook it warmly before pulling him into a tight hug. 'And you must be Sirius.'

'Yes, Mrs Potter.'

'Call me Euphemia, dear,' she told him kindly and he nodded.

'Yes, Mrs Euphemia.' Mrs Potter laughed heartily and ruffled his hair. 'Fleamont! Come and greet Andromeda and Sirius.' Mr Potter, who had been speaking with Kingsley, rolled his eyes but came over and shook my hand enthusiastically before thumping Sirius on the back.

'All right, son?' Sirius nodded again. Noting how surprised he seemed at how glad the Potters were to see him, I felt a pang in my chest. But I didn't have long to dwell on this as, not a second after Kingsley had been hugged by Mrs Potter also, did the next set of guests arrive and I steered Sirius into the ballroom, Kingsley following behind us.

The ballroom was exquisite with golden candle brackets and paintings hanging all over the walls. A glorious chandelier hung from the ceiling but unlike the Sacred Twenty-eight's Yule Ball, which kept the light as eerie and dim as possible, the light cast was warm and friendly. As we entered, faces turned in our direction and many nudged one another, evidently under the impression Bellatrix Lestrange had strode in. I raised an eyebrow and most looked away, though many kept sending furtive glances towards me. Stepping slightly aside so that Sirius did not notice any of this, we made our way over to the side of the room and observed the other attendees of the Ball.

'You may want to go and find James before I recall the fact I have the duty of chaperone this evening.' I informed Sirius, nudging him towards the food table where I saw a bespectacled boy who looked unmistakeably like Mr Potter. Sirius grinned at me and then hurried off to go see his friend.

'Admit it.' Kingsley said as I watched Sirius and James complete a rather absurd, idiotic and entirely unnecessary handshake. 'You wanted him to end up in Gryffindor.'

'Obviously.' I replied, raising a sceptical eyebrow in his direction. 'I am glad my wishes were so transparent to you.'

'Fine, deny it.' He winked at me. 'But your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone.'

'How generous of you.' I saw someone approach us over Kingsley's shoulder. 'I think your best behaviour is in order.'

'And why's that?'

'Because your employer is coming to speak with us.' A dull clunk grew louder and louder as Moody drew nearer to us, his face scowling rather obviously.

'Andromeda. Shacklebolt.' he grunted when he reached us and we nodded. 'That idiot Podmore's been trying to talk to me all night – he hates you Andromeda so I doubt he'll come over here.'

'An intelligent decision.' I remarked, and he turned his glowering expression on me. I met his two darkly coloured eyes with cool indifference. Moody grunted again.

'You'll be happy to know Tonks is looking for you.'

'Really?' I asked dubiously.

'Yeah, I hope you put him out of his misery soon.' Moody told me pointedly and my eyebrow raised itself of its own accord. 'He's turning into a right wet blanket.' I did not grace him with a response.

'You're too hard on Ted.' Kingsley piped up and nudged me. 'He's a good bloke, Andy. He means well and you could do with someone happy balance you out a bit.'

'I am always astounded by your way with words, Kingsley.' Moody laughed – though if one were being truthful it far better resembled a gurgle than a joyous chortle.

'Is Dumbledore coming later?' Kingsley asked, grinning at my comment.

'I reckon he will – Minerva as well – but he's got a meeting with that Unspeakable Rookwood at the moment.' I let out a disparaging noise at Moody's words and he looked at me sharply. 'What?'

'Rookwood is a fool.' was all I said but it was enough for Moody's eyes to scan my face intently.

'And what makes you say that?'

'Ted!' Kingsley called out and waved over the delightedly smiling Hufflepuff, rescuing me in the process from Moody's scrutiny. I sent him a rather mixed expression of anger that he had called over Tonks as well as a thankful look for he had just saved me from a conversation that would have turned quickly suspicious.

'Dromeda!' Tonks boomed happily. 'I've been looking for you! When d'you get here? I was asking anyone if they'd seen you but you must've turned up while I was getting food. Have you tried the turkey? It's really good! I would've got you some but I didn't know you were here yet – obviously. Anyway, how've you been. You really helped with those orbs by the way. We managed to build a case against the bloke selling them and we arrested him yesterday done Knockturn Alley 'cos as far as we know he doesn't have a licence.'

'You surprise me.'

'I'm glad we went together to Knockturn Alley that one time 'cos that meant I knew my way around this time – we found the bloke really easily!' Tonks' cheeks turned slightly pink. 'S-so, I was wondering if you wanted to dance. You can think of it as my official thank you to you for your help with everything.' I bit back the incredibly offensive comment that had sprung to mind; dancing with Tonks could certainly not be classed as a reward in my opinion. 'I'm not a bad dancer either so I promise I won't step on your toes – just ask my mum: she'll vouch for me.' I doubted Tonks' concept of superior quality dancing was anywhere in line with the standards provided by my pureblood upbringing. However, I saw Moody and Kingsley smirk at one another and defiantly accepted the tentative hand Tonks offered me.

We moved to the centre of the ballroom where other couples were already dancing and began to slowly revolve on the spot. He was not an atrocious dancer as I had feared nor was he the best dancer I had ever been partnered with; years of my mother desperately placing me beside eligible bachelors whenever we hosted a ball had exposed me to every manner of skillset when it came to the topic of dance. Tonks was what I referred to as (whenever Narcissa had, giggling fiercely, interrogated me after a ball where I had been forced to remain in the company of a supposedly good-looking young wizard) a bearable dancer – a dancer with whom you were not disconcerted by their exceptional talents and the expert flourishes they chose to add to their movements nor were you constantly fearing for your safety.

Despite this, I was still incredibly uncomfortable at being in such close proximity to Tonks with him smiling down at me in an unbelievably thrilled way. What exactly he was so delighted about was unclear, but it made my cold expression strengthen considerably. He hummed along to the violinist who played with gusto at the far end of the ballroom, accompanying the pianist expertly, and I considered that had anyone else been humming it might have been far more pleasant to the ears. However, at that current moment I had the pleasure of listening to someone hum who's voice I would have eagerly replaced my aunt Walburga's tuneless screeches – at least she knew when to keep her mouth shut in the company of fine music.

'You're an amazing dancer, Dromeda, d'you know that?' Tonks complimented earnestly. I remained stony faced but this seemed to make him beam more and more. I would soon require sunglasses or a parasol. To my immense surprise and joy, he said nothing else though this silence came at the prize of his incessantly happy face looking directly down at me for the duration of the dance.

Out of all the dances, waltz was my least favourite; I associated it with too many snobbish pureblood bachelors breathing heavily into my face. My mother always claimed it was the dance that got ladies husbands. As I thought this, I looked directly into Tonks' bright and cheerful eyes. I let out a humourless laugh as I envisaged my mother's face if she could have seen me dancing with a bachelor who dared to be a Muggle-born.

'What?' Tonks' voice brought me back to reality as he reacted to my bitter, singular laugh. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No.' I replied and looked out at the other couples dancing.

'Then what's so funny?' he pressed curiously, evidently encouraged by my speaking to him.

'I was merely imagining my mother's reaction if she saw the two of us dancing together.'

'Oh, right.' Tonks chuckled, nodding. 'She desperate for grandkids like mine mum is?' I did not respond. 'My mum's been harping on about me having kids since the second I turned 19. She says if I find a girl now we'll settle down together and then she knows she's on the way to getting grandkids. Mad, eh?' He grinned at me. 'She likes you, y'know – she hasn't stopped going on about you since she met you.'

'How nice…' I said uncertainly.

'You should come round for New Year's day! My mum always says there's no cure for a hangover like lots of food!' I coughed. 'I mean… I guess you'll want to see your family…' The conversation had suddenly become uncomfortable for both parties. I did enjoy watching Tonks squirm nervously but unfortunately this discomfort was directed at me and not at some blithering idiot who I could offend. 'But you could always poke your head in for an hour or two!'

'I am flattered, Tonks,' I began stiffly and fought my desire to shiver with disgust as his eyes began to sparkle once more with delight. Perhaps he had a condition that limited how long he could be any emotion other than joyful. In any case, Tonks had certainly consumed a large portion of Christmas spirit. How wonderful. 'I will… er… "poke my head in" if my family… celebrations come to an abrupt end.'

'Wicked!' Tonks beamed at me. It could have been his smile that exclaimed pure ecstasy or the jubilant lightness to his eyes that foretold I would regret my statement. Or perhaps it was the prospect of spending an hour with an entire family of unnaturally positive people. I had yet to decide which factor was most predominant in affecting my prediction.

The music became slower and the violin produced a tune that one might refer to as intimate. All couples dancing, regrettably including Tonks and I, moved closer to their partner, though I did not exactly have a choice as Tonks shifted his hold so that we were at a much closer proximity. My head began to pound unpleasantly due to the extreme smell of mint wafting from my partner.

Fortuitously, Kingsley seemed to have gained a sense of remorse and rescued me from Tonks, informing him that he had promised me a dance before midnight. Tonks merrily danced off with Kingsley's previous partner who it transpired was one of their fellow Aurors.

'And who was that?' I inquired smugly, and Kingsley grinned back with a shrug.

'Her name's Amelia.'

'Is that Amelia Bones – Head girl when we were in 6th year?'

'The very same – she's doing a year of experience with the Auror department so she can join the Wizengamot.' he explained.

'She'll be the youngest member I suppose.' I mused. 'But I recall her being intelligent and youth would be a welcome introduction to their aged system.'

'Here, here.' Kingsley agreed and we both fell silent, revolving on the spot. After a moment I became aware that he was observing me rather studiously, as if I were a complex book he had chosen to read.

'Are you intending to voice why you are watching me so cryptically or shall I forever experience your scanning of my face?' I questioned a little waspishly.

'You're leading him on you know, Andy.' Kingsley said, frowning at me.

'You might have to specify who this mysterious male is.'

'Ted.' he replied impatiently.

'I was under the impression _you_ had scolded me for being too cold towards him. Did I mishear you?'

'Yes, but there's a difference between being nice and _that._ '

'And what exactly is " _that_ "?'

'The way you two were dancing – don't deny it, Andy!' he added hastily as I opened my mouth. 'I saw everything.'

'I hardly think that dancing constitutes towards misleading Tonks about my intentions.' I retorted haughtily.

'You're really blind, Andy.' Kingsley muttered.

'I would not intentionally indicate to Tonks that I wish anything more than acquaintanceship.' Kingsley raised an eyebrow. 'It may have escaped your notice but I am in no position to begin a platonic let alone romantic relationship with a _Muggle-born_.' I hissed in his ear. 'I have no desire to sign his death warrant nor my own and as you know I am already in a hazardous position without Tonks having anything to do with it.'

'Don't say that, Andy.' Kingsley whispered back, squeezing my hand tightly.

'Say what?'

'That stuff about your death warrant.' I sniffed and looked at the small scar in his left eyebrow.

We did not speak again and simply danced silently. It didn't take long for one of the Potter's blonde and beautiful nieces to find us and, giggling, ask Kingsley to dance with her. Naturally. He obliged, and I hovered by the food table for the time up until around 11 pm when Mrs Potter, a doting smile in place, appeared by my shoulder and pointed at Sirius, James and two other boys all snoozing peaceably in the corner of the ballroom. I thanked her and swept over, carefully shaking Sirius awake. He smiled sleepily at me and obediently followed me from the ballroom. We were given our coats and I Apparated us back to my house.

'Can we have one hot chocolate before we go to bed?' Sirius asked with a wide yawn.

'Very well.' I led the way into the kitchen and set about pulling out a pan. Sirius seated himself at the counter and watched me as I began making the hot chocolate – I could of course conjured the desired drink but handmade hot chocolate had a far superior taste and it was after all Christmas Eve.

'Dromeda?' Sirius piped up as I began to stir the milk over the hob.

'Yes?'

'Are you a death eater?' My body tensed.

'What gives you that idea?'

'Nothing…' He paused. 'Well, one of my friends, Peter, said you looked a lot like Bella and she's a death eater so-'

'If everything that looked similar were deemed the same we would live in a very different world.' I said sharply. Sirius did not respond. 'For example, water and Veriatserum look identical and yet I would never intentionally consume the latter if I wished to be hydrated.'

'I suppose. Sorry, Dromeda… That was a stupid question…' I waved a dismissive had and we fell silent for a moment while I added cocoa powder to the hot milk. 'Dromeda?'

'Yes, Sirius?' I asked, a little tiredly.

'Have you ever seen V-Voldemort?' I could tell by the eager tone of his voice that he was desperate to hear my response.

'Yes.'

'Wicked!'

'If that were every wizard's response to his existence he would not be the most feared wizard in Britain.' I stated, decantring the hot chocolate into two large mugs. I brought them over to the counter and sat down. Sirius was watching me with awe.

'What does he look like?'

'An appearance that a child such as yourself should never have to imagine or see.' I responded curtly, looking at him sternly over the rim of my mug. His expression was distinctly put out.

'Oh, go on, Dromeda. Try me! I'm a Gryffindor, remember? I'm brave!' I smiled in spite of myself.

'You are still a child no matter what your Hogwarts House.'

'Pleease?' he begged, and I sighed in resignation. Sirius knew I had relented and grinned excitedly.

'A nightmare.' I said, looking into my mug at the chocolatey contents within. I heard the creasing of Sirius' dress robes as he leaned forward, clinging to my every word. 'Like all the nightmares in the world have merged into one heartless body. His eyes are black with no empathy behind them… just pure, cruel, malignant, pitiless malice.'

'Wow.' Sirius breathed, and I looked at him sharply.

'You are too young to comprehend the terrors of the Dark Lord.' I told him austerely. 'I should not have said anything.'

'But, Dromeda-'

'I think it is time for us to retire.' I snapped and plucked his mug out of his hands. I set the dishes to wash themselves and then gestured for Sirius to leave the kitchen. He did so reluctantly with a great scraping of his stool and shuffling of his feet. Slouching, he made his way passed me and up the staircase. I waited until I heard his door close before I went in the direction of my own room.

Slipping into my nightgown, I washed my face and folded away my clothes. For a few minutes, I simply lay on my bed, staring up at the canopy and thinking. But then I shook myself and padded out of my room and along the corridor to the door of Sirius room. Knocking gently, I pushed open the door and saw Sirius climbing into bed. He smiled when he noticed me.

'Goodnight, Sirius.' I said from the doorway.

'Night, Dromeda.' I made to close the door. 'Dromeda?'

'Yes?'

'Where you ever scared?'

'Of what exactly?'

'Of Voldemort.' I studied his face for a moment, considering my answer.

'You have not known fear,' I said quietly, 'until you have looked into his eyes as they glow red.'

There was silence in the room as I finished speaking. It was unbearably thick as it hung between Sirius and I, thus I decided it was best to shut the door and hurry away. I did not know what to say as I observed Sirius looking at me strangely and quickly began to close the door as he opened his mouth to speak.

'W-will you tuck me up?' he asked nervously, and I froze where I stood. Sirius' face was so timid and I found myself unable to move; I simply remained where I was, staring at my young cousin.

'I… Yes, of course.' I mumbled after what seemed an age. Moving swiftly forwards, I set about tucking his duvet snuggly around him, slightly unsure if I was doing it correctly.

* * *

On the afternoon of Christmas day, I brought Sirius to the Potter's house, politely declined Mrs Potter's offer of tea and then Apparated directly to the location where I would be eating a Christmas dinner: my uncle Alphard's vast estate in the countryside.

My father was one of three siblings: Alphard, Cygnus and Walburga. Walburga, the youngest of the three and the only female, had inherited a large amount of money and the Black family's townhouse, Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Cygnus, the middle child (and my father), had inherited an even larger sum of money and the Black's large manor in the suburbs of London. And Alphard, the eldest of the siblings, had inherited the Black estate and more gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts than one could spend in the world.

My uncle Alphard did not possess the same ideologies as the majority of my delightful relatives but he had the security of his situation to announce this publicly; unlike his two brothers, uncle Alphard had not married nor had he produced any heirs and thus who would stand to inherit was unknown. This meant he was not disowned by the family entirely for being a _Mudblood lover_ as my father, mother and aunt often termed him because if there was a more predominant trait that the Blacks possessed than the wish to show superiority over all others it was greed. The promise of so much wealth was far to good a prospect for uncle Alphard to be cut off from the family.

When I had been younger, before I had attended Hogwarts, my mother had often ushered my sisters and I off the visit uncle Alphard; partially because she did not wish to see us for the duration of that afternoon and would much rather someone else had to look after us and partially because she hoped that by showing him his nieces, _her children_ , uncle Alphard would soften and leave all his money to our fraction of the family and not to Walburga and her children.

I still visited uncle Alphard regularly, though I did not visit him to secure my inheritance and found his home far more welcoming than my own. Like all the buildings owned by the House of Black, the mansion was made of a greyish black stone that did not expel any welcoming attributes and yet, despite this, uncle Alphard's home seemed altogether friendlier. Bright flowers hung from window boxes all year round – my uncle was a keen gardener – and a whole plethora of magical plants grew in the front garden. The acres of land that came with the mansion sprawled out into the distance, including patchwork fields and a thick, gnarly wood in which I spent many a time as a young girl playing hide and seek with my sisters.

Knocking on the door, I waited for it to be answered, admiring the Christmas wreath hanging in front of me. Uncle Alphard opened the door.

He was a tall, largely built man – though not plump but muscular due to the large amount of time he spent shifting heavy plant pots around his gardens. His movements, though agile, had a distinct limp about them and his posture was incredibly straight due to his slight back problems as curving it triggered great pain for him. He had the same black hair as his siblings but it was streaked with grey; I could not recall it being any different when I was younger. But it was his grey eyes that indicated the most life in his body. They were always filled with energy and distinct intelligence. His arms reflected this in the way they were always slightly bent and away from his torso, as if he was constantly prepared to engage the nearest bystander in a running race.

'Andromeda!' he heralded in his deep booming voice.

'Uncle Alphard.' I returned his greeting and he gestured for me to enter. I did so and hung my cloak on the coat rack. Turning around, held out my gift for my uncle. He took it and ripped the paper open, chuckling appreciatively at the book I had bought for him. As he opened the cover, his eyes widened and then he grinned, pulling out a thin seed packet I had slid inside the cover.

'Oh, ho!' he chortled. 'I won't ask how you got these.' Uncle Alphard winked conspiratorially. 'Well, we'd better get into the drawing room so you can get your present.'

I followed him into a large drawing room filmed with richly green furnishings and a merrily crackling fire in the grate. A gigantic Christmas tree stood in the corner with a single present beneath it. With a great effort, uncle Alphard bent down and picked up the gift.

'Borgin swears he's never even sold you one of these.' he informed me as I accepted the present. 'But I can always swap it if he's actually lying.'

'I should not be surprised if he was.' I said, carefully removing the wrapping paper and examining the rectangular box that had been underneath. Removing the lid, I admired the contents. Two, small, jet black blades lay on delicate silver silk. Their handles were black also with a single stripe of emerald on the upturned side, as if the jewel was breaking through from within the hilt. I carefully removed one and examined it with an expert eye. The blades were made from black tinted Goblin-made silver and on closer inspection seemed to have a dark purple poison woven into the very fibres of the metal.

'I'm glad you like them.' uncle Alphard said, regarding me with amusement. 'I'm sure you'll find a use for them.'

'Thank you, uncle.' I said quietly, replacing the blade back in the box with its counterpart.

'And now,' he cried, rubbing his hands together, 'I think it time for our magnificent luncheon!'

After finishing the delicious three-course meal uncle Alphard's house-elf had cooked for us, we retired into his library. I plucked a book from the shelves and shelves of heavy volumes and seated myself in one of the evergreen-coloured squashy armchairs. Uncle Alphard took the high back leather seat behind his desk and produced a newspaper. He sat there reading in silence for a few minutes and then let out a derisive snort. I looked up at him inquiringly.

'Apparently it's been almost 10 years since Hepzibah Smith died.' he informed me. 'Her family are putting on a memorial service for her – it's a load of rubbish. The only think the Smiths care about is money and they were only too happy when that house-elf of hers poisoned her tea.'

'I see.'

'If you ask me they're only putting this on so that can ask guests about the ruddy cup and locket that went missing. Harpies the lot of them! The second she was dead they started scouring that house of hers. They only cared that they were a few hundred Galleons poorer than they had planned for. I heard Bathsheba Smith didn't get nearly as many dresses with her inheritance as she'd hoped.' Uncle Alphard let out a bitter laugh.

'I have not had the… pleasure of meeting any of the Smith family.'

'Hepzibah was always a laugh at parties but the rest of them are nothing but greedy pieces of muck!'

'They sound familiar.' I remarked, and my uncle laughed darkly.

'The House of Black are exactly the same; keeping in contact with me, hoping I'll put them in my will, hovering about like vultures flying over a dying animal – you excepted of course.'

'You flatter me, uncle.'

'Sometimes I think to myself that we're the only two good eggs in a basket of rotten ones.' He folded up his paper and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I studied him for a moment, deliberating whether I should voice an idea that had been biting at me since Sirius' placement in Gryffindor.

'Uncle,' I began slowly, milling over my chosen words in my head. 'I have a favour I wish to ask of you…'

'Oh?' Uncle Alphard leaned forwards with interest, swiftly forgetting his irritation at the rest of the family. 'Nothing too illegal I hope.' I did not smile.

'I… Uncle, I know I have no right to inquire or suggest potential heirs to your fortune…' I did not look at my uncle, choosing to focus my gaze on the bookcase behind him. 'But, I ask – with humble intentions – that you consider naming Sirius as your heir…'

'The Gryffindor?' Uncle Alphard sat up a little straighter. 'Not to you, then? I thought you might like the extra money – buy all of Borgins' wares or start your own magical objects business.'

'I sense the time will come soon when Sirius will have no allies left in this family to protect him from his mother's wrath.' I murmured.

'What about you? You've been looking out for the boy haven't you?'

'I am not in Time's favour.' I replied, looking directly into uncle Alphard's energetic eyes. 'The consequences of my decisions are bound to acquaint themselves with me in the near future.'

'But that sounds as if – you joined? – I suspected as much when that Kingsley picked you up last time you came to – Andromeda –' Uncle Alphard was observing me with very wide eyes indeed as if this was the first time he was truly seeing his niece. 'Very well,' he said, tearing his gaze away. 'You should be grateful I enjoy the chance to aggravate my sister not to mention it has been my ambition for quite some time to remove myself from that infernal tapestry she has.'

* * *

Narcissa arrived by floo powder during the early hours of the morning and together we began filling a large collection of crates with bandages, potions, potion ingredients and several pewter cauldrons. It was a very organised procedure with objects arranging themselves neatly both by hand and by magic. Once the crates were full, we stacked them and donned our hooded black cloaks and silver masks before Disapparating to Bella's house where we met Rabastan and Rodulphus Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle and a rather nervous Igor Karkaroff. He had no reason to be nervous but despite his mask I could see his dark eyes were flitting about, ever searching a way of escape. I briefly glimpsed the Dark Lord as we milled in the entrance hall and he nodded in my direction, his black eyes fixated on my own as I returned his nod. Then they moved downwards slightly and I shifted uncomfortably but could not dwell on this as the rest of my companions made grunts indicating we were about to leave. Everyone gathered around an elegantly carved silver blade and each put a finger on its side, I mimicked this movement, and then we all felt an unpleasant feeling in our midriff's as the ground was yanked from beneath our feet.

We landed in a cul-de-sac of sorts and instantly brought our wands out as the blade fell to the floor, the clanging of metal echoing through the silent vicinity. A morning frost still clung to the surroundings and through the front window of the house we had appeared in front of I could see two bleary eyed Muggles moving about their living room clad in their pyjamas and laughing merrily about something or other. I felt a sick feeling grow in my stomach as I observed my peers, all of them except Narcissa, who had remained close by my side, eagerly making their way towards the front door.

'Do you think they have children?' she whispered, her voice trembling slightly. It was most fortunate there was no one to overhear her statement for she would have portrayed herself as incredibly weak had the wrong person eavesdropped; Lucius would not be pleased to know his fiancée was feeling a form of sympathy towards something as low as a pair of Muggles.

'Not anymore.' I replied emotionlessly as my stomach churned violently. The sound of the two Muggles I'd seen through the window begging met our ears and I carefully placed my hands on either side of Narcissa' head so that she would not have to hear the eerily audible sounds of a baby crying while its parents pleaded for mercy. Wretched screams filled the entire cul-de-sac; screams that made the hairs on the back of my neck lift swiftly. My body turned cold and I flinched as the wailing of the baby stopped with unnatural abruptness, as though someone had sliced through it with a knife mid cry, but there was little time to think on it as a second later a deafening hush fell upon the world as both parents were silenced forever. Removing my hands from Narcissa's ears, I thought bitterly that at least the Muggles were all together in a place hopefully far more pleasant than the world they had previously inhabited. 'Come, we are required.'

We moved silently into the house and I gestured for Narcissa to shut the front door, which she did, to prevent her seeing the cadavers being thrown roughly into the cupboard under the stairs.

Then the house was prepared for the events of that evening. With a flick of my wand, the crates packed by Narcissa and I appeared in the hallway and I levitated them into the kitchen, where I instructed my younger sister to set up the cauldrons. I called for Pooky and bid her make a start on cooking a gigantic vat of soup before heading into the living room to oversee the moving of furniture. All furnishings were transfigured into plain white beds with plain white blankets which I cast warming charms over and then caused all the cushions in the house to place themselves on the beds, one on each. Rabastan and I went outside and began to place Wards about the property so that no unwanted visitors could enter and no one could leave without clearance. Any Muggles that had left their houses to investigate the source of the screaming from before would find themselves repelled with an excruciatingly painful burning sensation should they near our Wards.

'I hear from Narcissa that the honourable Miss Isabel Selwyn has received an offer from you.' I said to Rabastan with a casual air and enjoyed watching the anger that flitted across his eyes, the emotion still being visible despite his mask.

'I have proposed to her on several occasions.' he replied through gritted teeth and my lips began to curve upwards into a twisted smile of amusement.

'How fortunate for her to have such a… dedicated suitor.' I mused as we moved around to the side of the house to cast more protective spells.

'She has refused me,' Rabastan growled, 'for she claims still to be in mourning for her brother. Why she should still feel saddened two months after his death is foreign to me.'

'Why, indeed…' I responded and allowed a cold laugh to bubble out of me as I noticed his grip around his wand tighten considerably.

'You think you're supposed madness keeps away suitors but I think most are repelled by your use of sarcastic comments that are not becoming on a woman.' Rabastan seemed satisfied with his statement and I was silent for a moment, allowing him to feel victorious for a brief while. Surprisingly, the man I stood beside had been one of my peers at school, very much under the command of Bella when she still attended. He had also been incredibly willing to follow my rules when I had taken over the role Slytherin queen and, although now he pretended otherwise, had been one of the easiest people to manipulate according to Narcissa. But when we had left school, Rabastan had started a search for a new leader, whom he could endeavour to serve. Men like the Lestrange brothers claimed independent thought but they were all the same, endlessly seeking for the biggest bully to serve and hide behind. In my experience of pureblood males, most echoed this sentiment.

'If that suitor is frightened by my wit then they should look outside of the Dark Lord's circle for a bride.' I said to Rabastan, who's eyes widened quite obviously. 'Perhaps, Rabastan, you should take into consideration that not all of us live crying "heigh-ho for a husband!".'

It seemed Rabastan could not articulate an answer to rival my incredibly intellectual response and we continued to cast Wards about the property without another word; the silence was quite a pleasant contrast between any encounter with Tonks, who could represent Wizarding Britain in a conversing competition and most likely reach at least second place.

By the time we finished securing the house – Rabastan, although skilled in the offensive spells department, lacked particular accomplishment in regards to defensive wand work meaning I had to replace all of his mediocre Wards with my stronger ones – the sun had risen considerably higher in the sky and no longer cast a morning glow over the world but lazy midday light that settled comfortably into place. We began to trudge towards the front door but as I reached out a hand to open it, Rabastan grabbed it and spun me around.

I glowered at him through my mask and attempted to interpret the wild expression dancing in his cold eye. His hand was like an ice-cold clamp on my own freezing one that had a surprising impact on my skin despite us almost matching in terms of temperature. I felt branded, as if he was burning frost into my skin with the force of his grip so that ice would weave itself through my very being.

'What d-' I began furiously but he dared to interject me.

'Marry me, Andromeda!' he said brashly, a desperate hunger radiating out from behind his silver mask. His hold on my hand seemed, if it were possible, to increase in pressure as horror flooded through my veins. 'Marry me.' he repeated when I did not respond.

'Marry you?' I hissed and he nodded in apparent earnest; this unsettled me greatly and I endeavoured to widen the gap between us. It proved a fruitless attempt as his clung like a limpet to my slowly numbing hand.

'Marry me.' Rabastan said again. 'We would be an excellent match and I am sure your parents would not refuse me. I have an excellent manor in Yorkshire which would be more than capable of filling your requirements. It has plenty of rooms, so the number of our children would not be an issue – in fact the more we have the better as Rodulphus has produced no heirs thus far.'

'No.'

'If you are concerned about your supposed madness finding itself in our offspring you needn't worry. I know you are not mad, Andromeda, and one Black has already married a Lestrange so how shall we be any worse?' Rabastan did not seem to grasp the concept of declining a marriage offer, first with poor Miss Selwyn and now with me.

'I believe I said no.' I was just as tall as Rabastan but he did not possess the ability to look down upon people of all heights, so I easily sneered imperiously down at him and induced him to let go of my hand.

'I shall ask your father.' he announced, an angry glint visible in his eye. 'You cannot deny him!'

'Perhaps,' I agreed smoothly, opening the front door. 'But until that time comes my answer shall remain unchanged.' Then I strode inside, Rabastan close behind me and as the door slammed behind us, he dragged me into the dining room and pressed me against the wall, shoving his lips onto mine in a rough manner, forcing our masks upwards. I struggled beneath him as his torso pushed down on mine and growled with vehemence as his lips moved furiously on my own unmoving ones. For a matter of seconds, we wrestled until I eventually threw him off me and then kicked him in the chest with my one of my high-heeled feet so that he fell crashing into the dining table behind him. In an instant, my wand was out and I was sending curse after curse at the male before me.

All the rage that had been pent up inside for months spilled out as I fired a hex then a jinx and then another curse. My anger at Tonks' constant presence in both my mind and life poured through the magic coursing out of my wand. My resentment towards Kingsley for encouraging Tonks' attempts to befriend me barged its way into a powerful stinging hex I shot at the bridge of Rabastan's slightly hooked nose. My pure fury at Dumbledore and his incompetent Order and his calm demeanour, his manner of speaking that indicated he saw nothing wrong, flooded through my fingertips and encased the wand in my hand, causing a shower of red hot sparks to rain down on Rabastan that induced flames to lick their way painfully across his face.

I paused, taking a few deep breaths and stepping away from Rabastan. With a flick of my wand all his burns and stings were healed, and I straightened my robes, pulling my sliver mask back into place.

'I was wrong,' Rabastan croaked from the table and I glanced in his direction. Wincing, he got to his feet and mirrored my actions of sorting out his own crumpled robes. ' _You are mad._ '

When 8.30 pm made an appearance, the whole house fell silent as the highly irritating cuckoo clock marked the time in twittering fashion. Then, a never-ending wave of cracking sounds shattered the silence as black robed, sliver masked figures appeared in droves in all of the downstairs rooms and garden. I saw Lucius and Narcissa disappear upstairs together, no doubt wishing to exchange affectionate words before the event that would follow, and averted my gaze, unfortunately directing it Karkaroff, who sat in the corner of the hallway like a coward nursing a bottle of firewhisky. I waited irritably for the young couple to return and once they had, I shoved Rabastan towards the foot of the staircase, where he began to bark out orders.

The march had begun.

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
